Youth's Terrors
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 7) A young child is found in Mirkwood, by none other than Legolas. Although the elf is shocked to find out that the child is actually Aragorn. Can the elf handle the child until this odd predicament is fixed? Or should he stick to slaying spiders? FI
1. Chapter 1

_-#-Chapter 1-#-_

Aragorn held his eyes tightly shut, he didn't understand the words the two being's before him spoke, the only words he caught were 'it's for you own good,' and it made him uneasy, but he quickly found he couldn't open his eyes, even if he wanted to. He felt his body go numb, right before his mind did the same and he collapsed.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Estel's eyes opened slowly and he moaned softly, putting a hand to his throbbing head. He glanced around the small clearing, his eyes wide in fear.

"Ada?" he murmered, "Ada! 'M scared..."

He stood slowly and hugged the large tunic against him, shivering. After a moment he sat back down and pulled the heavy overcoat he recognized as his fathers on top of himself, trying to keep warm in the dark, musty forest. His young mind going at a tremendous pace, trying to figure out how he got here.

He batted fearfully at some of the large, purple moths that flew nearby and after only a moment crawled right under the coat, trying to hide away from the creatures and ending up in a large mud puddle. He froze when he heard something else enter the clearing. He peeked out slowly and whimpered at the sight of the enourmous spiders that were crawling towards him. He tried his best to keep quiet but when one of them dragged the leather coat off of him he cried out and immediately scurried backwards in an attempt to escape.

One of the smaller, less patient of the arachnids leaped at him, only to fall to the forest floor in its sudden death.

The child glanced up as he caught sight of three elves entering the clearing and immediately hid under the coat that he had retrieved. He whimpered but refused to let himself cry, he could only imagine what would be said to him if the elflings from Imladris saw him right now. He shivered, more in fear than cold for the thick leather managed to keep out most of the cold air, as he heard the giant spiders screetching in their deaths.

It didn't take long for the clearing to become silent again, but he refused to come out, not wanting to see what had happened.

He didn't seem to have much of a choice.

The leather coat was lifted off of him, the shock on the elf's face only too evident as he stared at the thing. His gaze then turned to Estel and he slowly knelt in front of the mud-covered child.

"Hello little one," he spoke softly, "what are you doing out here all alone?" he looked both confused and worried.

Estel whimpered slightly and backed away from him.

The elf noted the fear and smiled gently, "No worries child, I will not harm you. But where are your parents? Surly you were not aloud out all alone?"

Estel bit his lip and shrugged, "I dunno..."

"You don't know where your parents are?"

"Home... I think... dunno where _I_ am."

"You're in Mirkwood," he frowned, "you did not know this?"

The child shook his head fearfully, "Live in Imladri'"

The elf blinked, "How'd you get out here?"

"Dunno... went to sleep an' next I knew I was here."

The elf frowned and glanced down at the leather overcoat, "Where'd you get this little one?"

Estel frowned, "Is ada's..."

The elf raised one eyebrow in surprise, then shook his head and smiled again, "What's your name little one?"

The child frowned at him, "Ada says not to tell people I dunno who I is."

"Who you are," the elf corrected automatically.

"Right."

"What?"

"Huh?" the child frowned in confusion, "Who are you dough?"

"Though," he corrected again.

"Dat's what I said."

The elf shook his head in amusement, "Of course, how silly of me."

Estel just stared at him.

"I am Legolas little one."

Estel's eyes widened slightly, "I know you den! Well... I neber met you... but ada says you is da twins fwiend."

Legolas frowned, "The twins?"

Estel raised one eyebrow, "Yeah, 'Dan and 'Rwo. Dey says dat when I was old enough dey'd take me to meet you."

"Did they?" Legolas frowned, "will you tell me who you are now then?"

The child nodded slightly, "I'm Estel."

Legolas froze, "You... are?"

Estel frowned at his odd actions, "Yeah... why?"

"Uh... no reason," he shook his head slightly and glanced at the two elves waiting behind him before turning back to the child, "well then, do you wish to come back with us? Then we can send word to your ada, okay?"

Estel nodded immediately, "Kay."

Legolas smiled, "Good."

He stood and started on his trek home, the three did not have their horses with them as they hadn't intended to go far originally, but they had then started tracking a small group of the spiders that had come oddly close to the elven realm and had then found the child. Unfortunetly they had been walking for nearly five hours before that. Going at a fast pace they could reach home in two.

Estel trudged along behind them, watching them in awe now that his fear was gone, he tried his best to copy their movements. He frowned and after a while started to listen into what they were speaking of, unwilling to say something in fear that they would reject him.

After an hour of walking the tired child was near positive he'd fall over, but he still wouldn't admit it. He managed to go another fifteen minutes before stumbling and nearly falling over, only catching himself by clutching to a nearby tree. He watched tiredly as the elves continued on, he forced himself forward. He still refused to say anything, the elflings had pushed the belief on him that if help was needed you're weak. Which didn't make sense to him since he had seen all of them helped at one time or another.

Estel was nearly caught up with the elves when he ended up tripping over a tree root he had been unable to see in the darkness. He just barely managed to catch himself, but not before catching a deep gash on his side from the root. He whimpered slightly and shivered again.

Legolas heard the slight noise and his eyes widened, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about him! He flinched and turned back immediately and dropped to his knees next to the child.

"Ai Estel! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

The child nodded wordlessly.

"What happened?"

Estel simply pointed at the root, "Din't see it..."

Legolas flinched again, "Are you hurt?"

Estel hesitated slightly but nodded slowly and let the elf see the bloodied gash on his side.

Legolas winced in sympathy and closed his eyes slightly in guilt before pulling his bag over his shoulder. He swiftly pulled out his water flask and carefully washed the wound, surprised that his young friend didn't make any noise during this, and wrapped it quickly.

"I'm so sorry," he murmered again and looked at him worriedly, "is that all?"

The child nodded and frowned slightly, "'T wasn't your fault."

Legolas sighed, "Yes it was, I wasn't watching."

Estel shrugged, "Doesn't hurt," he lied.

Legolas caught that and sighed, "Come on now, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

The child accepted gratefully.

Legolas smiled and stood, the child curling against the elf automatically. It didn't take long for Legolas to realize Estel was shivering. He pulled his cloak around the child and frowned, could he get sick from being cold? He couldn't exactly remember all the ways humans could get themselves ill. It really didn't make much sense to him.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Estel sat in a large bed, watching Legolas pace back and forth, mumbling to himself. The child wouldn't tell the elf but he was actually enjoying watching him rant to himself. He found it quite amusing.

Legolas moaned slightly, "What do I tell ada?" he flinched at that thought, "he's not going to take this well... he'll probably send me to the healing ward."

Estel blinked, not understanding why the elf would be sent to the healling ward because of him. Was he hurting the elf somehow?

"Is I hurting you?" the child frowned.

Legolas paused in his ranting and gave the child a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"Is I hurting you?"

"Why would you be hurting me little one?"

"Cuz you said dat your ada would send you to the healing wards."

"Oh, no of course not, never mind little one."

Estel frowned, "Kay..."

Legolas sighed, "You should sleep Estel, you look very tired."

The child pouted, but dropped the look when he caught the elf's eyes. He sighed.

Legolas smiled, "Good, now lay down, you can take my bed tonight."

The child shifted over to the edge so the elf could lay down when he went to bed and curled up under the warm blankets. He was asleep within moments.

Legolas smiled at the child and went to bed himself.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Well? What do you think? Is actually more nervous about this one than any of her others it's just so different from my others... I personally love the idea, (Thanx again marbienl!!!!!!!) and I really hope you all do as well! :)**

**_marbienl- LOL about yer dad! No matter how hard I try I just can't scare mine... I can scare my mom... and my friends... but not my dad... lol! I think it's starting to bug him tho cuz I keep trying........ :). Yeah, the sign language will most likely be used again... 't will come in very handy I'm sure... :P. Lol! Oh yes... Estel is going to drive Legolas into the ground... poor elf is going to want to plan his own funeral... lol. And yes! You've given me a new furry bunny. Huggles it and I luv it so much! :P Thank you again!!!!!!!_**

_**sielge- :) I hope this was soon enough! :P and I really hope you like it!**_

_**grumpy- Yes! They SHOULD pay more attention to Galadriel. But they didn't. They be too worried and so on... lol :) Yes... poor Estel... Muddy AND dizzylike... lol Glad u liked and hope you like! :)**_

**_DISCOMBOBULATED CHEEZE- Oo... sheep.... go bye-bye? Ish scared HAH! Bunny... :D lol beautiful thought... I gotta draw that!!!!!!!! LOL!!!!!! Evil bunny with bits of sheep hanging out its mouth.... ..... creepy.... kewl. lol Hope you liked this chapter. :)_**

**Elf Side: You know what?**

**E.K.: Yes?**

**E.S.: I want you to put my NAME in this and not 'E.S.' any more...**

**E.K.: ... lemme think about that.... hmmmm... uhhh... no.**

**E.S.: ... and why not?**

**E.K.: Becuz it bugs you so it's funny :D**

**E.S.: -.- I really should have guessed...**

**E.K.: Yep you should have! Guess you're not as smart as you thought you were...**

**E.S.: Freezes Excuse me?**

**E.K.: You heard me.**

**E.S.: Glares Oh you're gonna pay for that... Picks up a stuffed, blue dolphin and makes as though to tear its fins off**

**E.K.: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT FLUFFYKINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snatches it It's okay Fluffykins... you're safe now.**

**E.S.: Oh of course it is... CHEESEY McCHEESERSON!**

**E.K.: GASP! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU GAVE AWAY MY ALIAS!!!! Now they all know who I am... CURSE YOU!**

**E.S.: ...**

**G.S.: I doesssn't not caresss about namessses... you never gavesss me one of my ownssss**

**E.K.: Nope, you're not important enough.**

**G.S.: I know! And I likesss it becaussse you leavess me alone mossst timessess then...**

**E.K.: Right...**

**E.S.: WELL! We're gonna go now and I'm going to 'talk' to this one... and see if _it_ wont finally put my actual name in... Glares**

**E.K.: KK! Namarie everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! :D**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	2. Chapter 2

.....Chapter 2.....

Legolas shot awake to a scream. He rolled off his bed and grabbed one of the blades that still lay leaning up against his nightstand. He jumped back up only to see Estel, clutching the pillow and whimpering, eyes clenched shut. He frowned and put the blade on his nightstand and moved next to the child.

"Estel?" he gently shook the child, and jerked backwards in shock when the child only screamed louder, he quickly came forward again and pulled the child into his lap.

"Wake up Estel, it's okay," he getnly shoothed the child as he suddenly snapped out of his dream.

"Le'las?" his voice seemed so small to the elf and it shook uncontrollably.

"Aye little one, it's me," he gently rocked the child and glanced over as his door was thrown open.

The elven prince flinched, knowing he was in for it now. He glanced over at his father and sighed.

"Legolas?" The elvenking had looked worried and confused, now he simply looked shocked.

"Ada... I have to speak with you."

"I'd say," Thranduil muttered wryly.

Legolas ignored his father for the moment, though, as he glanced back down at the child who was still shaking in his arms, tears falling freely, "What happened little one?"

"Nightmawe."

Legolas smiled slightly, "Well, I'm sure your ada has told you that what you see in them isn't real."

Estel whimpered slightly and shook his head.

Legolas frowned, "He didn't tell you?"

"Yeah... but dey IS real... is my weal daddy," he whimpered again.

Legolas's eyes widened in realization, "Oh Estel," he hugged the child again.

Thranduil's eyes widened as well but for a different reason, "Estel?!"

The child flinched at the way his name was said and whimpered again, sinking back against Legolas.

Legolas glanced down at the child and noted his increasing fear and glared over at his father, "Ada he's scared enough as it is, please don't make it harder on him."

The elvenking shook his head, "Wha... how? When did this happen?"

Legolas sighed and shrugged, "All I know is that I found him yesterday during our hunt and came back late and didn't want to bother you."

Estel whimpered slightly, his shaking had stopped but he still refused to let go of the elf.

Legolas sighed at his vain attempt at prying the child off him, "Look Estel, if you let go of me I can write that letter to your ada all the faster, okay?"

The child slowly nodded and let go of him. As soon as the elf was off the bed he turned to stare fearfully at Thranduil, who still had a look of shock plastered to his face.

Thranduil slowly walked over to the bed, the look he was getting from the child actually made him want to comfort him. This confused the elvenking slightly since he'd never really liked the human.

Estel edged away from the elf slightly and froze when he sat next to him. He simply stared at the King, his eyes wide.

Thranduil suddenly felt bad for scaring the child, "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you little one, I was simply shocked."

Estel sniffed slightly, "Is okay," he bowed his head slightly, and suddenly felt angry at himself for letting them see him cry.

"Are you okay?"

The child glanced up at the elf, not knowing exactly what to say so he simply shook his head.

"Why not?" the elf actually found he was genuinly concerned.

"Am I gonna be teased since I cwied? I get teased lots for dat," he murmered quietly, then frowned in his anger, "but is not faiw! Cuz dey is usually da ones dat makes me cwy in da fiwst place."

Thranduil blinked slightly and smiled at the child, "You need not worry about them little one. You mustn't let them get to you. But did you do anything to them to get them started?"

Estel shook his head, "No... dey tease me cuz I'm not a elf and say dat Elwond only kept me cuz he felt oblin... obly... that he had to."

Thranduil barely kept the smile from his face at the childs slight mess-up, "Nay little one, I may not know all too much about you, but I do know that Elrond loves you, we can all see that."

Estel sighed slightly, "But... but I'm just a pwoblem... cuz I is always gettin' sick and it makes ada have to stop his wowk so he can help me an' then 'Westor gets all stwessed and says dat da wowk is getting big and Glowr doesn' help cuz he just laughs at 'Westor. He says he's funny when he's stwessed."

Thranduil raised one eyebrow at that, "That does indeed sound like Glorfindel," he smiled, "but you needn't worry over that either, Erestor is always stressed."

Legolas paused in his writing to laugh, "Adar! Don't put thoughts in his head," he was extremely pleased with how they were getting along so far.

Estel smiled then, "You should see 'Westor when da twins decide dat it's fun to find out who can make him wowse... I heawd ada say to Glowr dat he woudn' be suwpwised if 'Westor pulled his haiw out."

Thranduil laughed, "Really?"

Estel nodded.

Legolas stood as he finished writing and smiled, "I'll have this sent and we can go down for breakfast okay?"

"Kay."

Estel sat beside Legolas at the table, poking at parts of his breakfast that didn't look all too appatizing to him, but he sighed and ate that as well. The thought of his ada giving him the 'fruits and vegetables are good for you' lecture again made him finish.

Thranduil glanced at the child ancd frowned slightly, "How old are you Estel?" he found himself slightly curious.

Estel glanced over at him, "Five."

Thranduil looked a little surprised, "He's rather small for his age isn't he?" he muttered to his son.

Legolas nodded slightly.

Estel sighed and slumped back in his chair in boredom and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Legolas smiled at the bored child, "What do you want to do Estel? You're looking a little bit bored."

Estel blinked and straightened, shrugging.

"How about we go take a short walk and we can decide what to do then?"

The child smiled and nodded.

Legolas smiled, "Good," he turned to his father, "that wouldn't be a problem would it ada?"

"Of course not."

"Great," the elf stood up and glanced at the child, "come then, we have to find you some shoes."

The child giggled slightly and padded after the elf as he turned and left the dining room.

Thranduil sighed slightly and glanced over at his advisor, "This is incredibly awkward... what am I supposed to tell Elrond?"

"I could not say sire," Iavasül, Thranduil's cheif advisor, answered.

Thranduil glanced at him before shaking his head slightly and sighing.

Estel was walking through the elven settlement behind the palace with Legolas, the two were talking happily about whatever came across their minds. Legolas had pulled his hood up, almost glad it was raining, so he could keep others from seeing who he was, he truly did not want the attention he would get.

Legolas laughed and picked the child up, "Your shoes are going to be soaked right through."

Estel grinned, he had absolutely nothing against the rain and actually seemed to be enjoying it. His eyes widened suddenly as he sawan elf run around a corner right in front of them.

"Le'las! Look!"

The elven prince glanced over just in time to avoid the elf who, unfortunetly, was not so lucky and ended up sliding through a puddle and falling face first into the muck.

Estel winced in sympathy, "Ouch," he murmered, eyes wide.

Legolas put the child down and pulled the elf up, nearly dropping him when he realized who it was. He struggled to keep from laughing.

Raenan moaned slightly and wiped the mud off his face, he glanced over at the other elf, "Thank you for your help," he murmered, embarassed.

Estel giggled at the elf.

Raenan stared at him for a moment, "Have I met you before?"

Estel blinked, "Dun think so..." he frowned.

Legolas finally couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, "Ai Rae! Only you!"

"Legolas?" Raenan blinked and groaned, "I'm never going to live that down."

"Why were you running?" the elven prince laughed.

"Trying to get out of the rain, I'm bringing back some medical supplies for my family and I don't want them wet," he rolled his eyes.

Legolas laughed again.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hello everyone! I think I may need to straighten something out here. In the beginning of the last chapter Aragorn was 45 so he's three years older than he was during my last story. The other two beings in the first chapter did that (turned him bak into a child). lol, I hope this isn't too confusing... XP.**

**Elf Side: Is glaring and being ignored**

**_marbienl - lol. Ebil uggy spidlers... :P lol, I guess when you're a prince just about everyone knows at least who you are. :) Ah yes! But don't all little people 'seem' nice enough until they know you? Then suddenly POOF! dey is ebil. nods lol. Mer... tried standing behind the door already... didn't work... XP, lol! Ugh, the 'peaks and valleys of writing motivation' So not fun... XP. But it's worth it! 'T is fun! And getting good reviews is a bonus. :D Still though, THANK YOU! Lol! :P_**

_**calypso silverhawk - Wow... Thank you! I mixed humour and drama? And I didn't even realize it... :S... guess that's just the way I write... I can't be too serious for too long... unless I'm in a sad mood... but then I don't really write at all so yeah... :P lol Thank you very much for the complements! :)**_

_**sielge - So glad it seems interesting so far! Hope you liked! :)**_

_**DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE - lol! Thanx for the review! Was very much amusing! :P Me hopes you enjoyed! :)**_

**_Night-Owl123 -_** **_Yay! I'm glad you like! :)_**

_**silvertears630 - Well, as I had put up at first because of some confusion thanks to lack of explaination on my part, XP lol, Aragorn would be 45 but Estel is 5... Very difficult to figure that out ya' know? Oo... lol I'm really glad you like it so far! :)**_

_**Kalayna - Thank you! I'm glad you think so and I hope it will turn out good! lol (wish me luck I think I'll need it... XP lol)**_

_**Lorrese - I'm glad you liked the beginning! I'm not extremely happy with this chapter but I hope it gets better :)**_

_**silvertoekee - Lol, yes, I think Thranduil's going to play a larger part in this story than any of my others... which was basically a mentioning! lol! Hope it lives up to your expectations! :)**_

_**trustingfriendship - lol, I'm sure if Elrond knew his son was currently 5 years old again he would be! :P**_

_**ScreaminInsanity - lol, I'm glad you like it! Although Legolas did know Aragorn before... which I explained in my first little paragraph thingy. lol, it should be fun writing this! :D**_

**_MicroCHips - Stare... aaaaaaaand.... POKE Heeheehee... No I didn't get your other review... it never showed up! ... Unless it's invisible and is hiding from me! Gasp ebil review... Oo... lol. I'm glad you likey so far... ah yes... You must post your chapter! :P_**

_**Losing Grip - Glad you luv it! :) Hope you still do! lol :)**_

**E.K.:WOW! I can't believe this! 13 reviews for one chapter! I think that's my record! Huggles all Thankies! :D And all for a first chapter as well! I hope you all stick with me! :) Even though this story may not turn out as good as I want it too... XP... lol :) Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!!! :)**

**E.S.: Is still glaring**

**E.K.: Namarie! :)**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	3. Chapter 3

.....Chapter 3.....

Estel blinked and picked up the bag the elf had been carrying and had dropped while he fell, "Dis one?"

Raenan smiled at him, "Aye, that's it."

The child handed the elf the bag, " 't rolled under da oberhang fwom da house," he pointed to a partially dry area.

Raenan smiled in relief, "That's good."

Estel nodded, "Dey'd stick together all weiwd if dey got too wet... an' da..." he paused, trying to remember the words his father used, "medical pwopewties... is dat wight? would dwain out... wight?" he glanced up at Legolas to see if he got that right.

Legolas stared at him in surprise, "Some herbs do... yes... how did you know these did though?"

"Cuz dey smells like woses kinda, dey gwow neaw home an' when ada needs dem he always has dem collected before dey can get too wet."

Raenan looked extremely impressed, "That's very good!" he chuckled slightly, "you'd give Strider a run for his money when you grow up."

Estel blinked.

Legolas winced.

Raenan caught Legolas' look and frowned in confusion, "What? Did I say something?"

"Rae I think I should talk to you..." Legolas said, glancing at the child.

Estel, being the perceptive child that he is, caught the hint the elf wasn't aware he was sending and smiled, "I wait hewe."

Legolas smiled, "Thank you little one."

Raenan blinked and followed his prince a couple meters away to speak with him, "Well?"

Legolas sighed, "Rae... I don't know exactly how to say this... you can't over-react okay, he's been going through enough these past few days..."

Raenan nodded, "Of course."

Legolas raised one eyebrow at him and sighed again, "Rae... that _is_ Strider."

The elf opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to respond, "But... why? W...when? Where??? Who did..." he froze for a second, "HOW?"

"Rae," Legolas warned, "calm down."

The elf shook his head slightly and was silent for at least ten minutes with Legolas trying to get him to speak and filled him in on everything he needed to know, including exactly how old he was... or thought he was... it was difficult to figure that bit out, and where the elf had found him, even how his father took to him.

Raenan glanced back at the child, his eyes wide.

Estel could feel the elfs eyes on him and he shifted slightly and continued to poke at the ground with a stick he'd found. He sighed slightly and glanced up at Legolas, he was beginning to get cold and wanted to go back in, the other elves outside were starting to notice him and give him odd looks.

Estel stood and inched closer to Legolas and Raenan and gently tugged on the elf prince's tunic.

Legolas stopped mid-sentence and glanced down, smiling, "Yes Estel?"

The child didn't make a sound but simply raised his arms to the elf.

Legolas blinked, not really understanding what the elf wanted.

Raenan chuckled at the confused look on his friend's face and lifted the child, "Hello little one."

Estel stared at him a moment, "Hi..."

Raenan frowned, the child seemed cold, "Legolas I think you should take him in, he's rather cold."

Legolas nodded and carefully took the child from the other elf, silently cursing himself again, "I'm sorry little one, I should have guessed you'd be getting cold," he sighed, "and you're soaked too."

Estel shrugged, "I'm fine."

Legolas was silent for a moment, "You can become ill from being too cold and wet as well can't you?"

Estel nodded hesitantly, "But I been colder befowe. Is okay, is not bad," he almost unconsciously snuggled in against the elf and sighed, he wouldn't tell the elf but he was feeling a little dizzy, he had been all day but it was barely noticeable that morning.

Legolas turned back towards the palace, "Do you wish to meet us back at the palace once you bring those herbs to your mother? I could use some help with him... I don't really have much experience," he mumbled.

Raenan chuckled, "Of course, I shall see you in a little while then," he laughed and continued on his way back home.

Estel stood, stacking pillows and rolled up blankets into a large pyramid in the middle of the room.

Legolas was staring at him oddly, not knowing _what_ he was trying to do, but it kept him occupied and the prince was grateful for that. As soon as they'd gotten back inside the child had decided he wanted to explore the palace and had taken off. Of course, though, he didn't take his shoes off and to say the least the servants were not very pleased with Mirkwood's Prince at the moment for allowing the child to 'escape' as they put it.

The elf would never admit it but he'd had an annoying hard time catching the child as well.

...Of course the up side was that the child had worn himself out and was being quiet for the moment. Legolas groaned slightly, he only hoped his friend wasn't like that all the time or he'd have his work cut out for him.

As soon as Estel had stacked all the pillows and such he could find he walked to the far wall, braced himself against it a moment before taking a running just into the mass of material and stuffing.

Legolas started slightly and gave the mound of linens an odd look muttering a simple 'come in' when a knock sounded at his door.

Raenan opened the door slowly and blinked, glancing between his friend and the mound on the floor, "Legolas?"

"Aye?"

"What are you doing?"

The prince simply shrugged, staring.

Estel simply sat still a moment, completely covered in the pillows and blankets until he'd finally (half a minute later) had enough of sitting still and had dragged himself out of the pile, then proceeded to stack them all over again, which also consisted of attempting to roll the blankets again.

Raenan frowned at the look on his friend's face, "What happened?"

"I chased it around the palace for nearly half an hour."

Raenan snickered, "Out-run by a child Legolas?"

Legolas shot a glare at the elf, "He can hide Rae... trust me there..."

The child giggled slightly and pounced on his newly rebuilt pyramid.

Raenan looked highly amused, "Yet he's still not tired!"

Legolas moaned.

Raenan snickered.

Estel blinked at them.

After six or seven failed attempts at building a pyramid that wouldn't be destroyed the child seemed finally bored with this.

Raenan was staring at the pile on the floor, there was no telling how many pillows had burst. All he knew was that he was going to be up all night plucking himself.

Legolas and Raenan glanced at each other, at any other point they would laugh at each other but now they simply groaned.

Estel heard this and glanced at them, as soon as he discovered a pillow had a hole in it he had sat down and emptied the entire thing. The entire room, elves and child included, was covered now in the feathers of six overstuffed pillows.

Thranduil would not be pleased.

Speaking of which...

"Ada!" Legolas exclaimed as the door swung open.

Thranduil had opened the door with a smile... needless to say his expression was quite different. Although Legolas had to admit what did happen was not _quite_ what he'd expected.

The elvenking simply gaped a moment before, with one look at his son, he burst out laughing.

Legolas stared at him a moment and groaned again.

Raenan just shifted uncomfortably.

"Legolas you look like a chicken!" the elf gasped.

Estel giggled, "Bock bock bock!"

Legolas gave the child an unamused stare.

Estel shifted and went silent again.

Legolas flinched, from what he had been told and what he'd seen the child could be rather touchy so he quickly fixed his action with a laugh as he dragged the child up onto the bed and tickled him and smiled innocently at his father, "I didn't do it."

Thranduil laughed, "But you did naught to prevent it either."

"Your point?" he shot his father a sickeningly sweet smile.

Estel was grinning again and after a moment climbed off the bed and raised his arms to the elf.

Thranduil blinked down at the child, looking slightly shocked before lifting him, "Hello," he paused for a second, "Estel... how are you?"

"Good!" the child exclaimed, before turning to look around the room, it was entirely coated in the small white feathers.

Thranduil's smile turned into more of a smirk as he shifted the child, "I am going to go pull the feathers out of his hair, and you two are going to pick up every single feather in this room."

The two turned to stare at the room before Legolas glanced back at his father and gave him a horrified look, Raenan, of course, would not disobey his King and simply nodded.

Thranduil then left the room with the child, the daunting task of plucking feathers from the childs unruly hair staring him right in the face... literally.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: YAY!!!!!!! Guess what?! I just finished this chapter! (aka the last sentance :P) AND! More importantly, lol, I'M FINALLY GETTING MY SNAKE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D I can't wait!!!!!! :P Aaaaaanywho, I hope you all liked this chapter! I think it turned out better than the last, hope you think so! :P lol**

_**silvertears630 - Yes! A nice Thranduil! lol, Glad you like it! :) lol, couldn't truthfully tell you how he would turn back even if I wanted too! Cuz I don't even know yet! :P lol!**_

_**sielge - Yupses! :) I've decided that anyone who doesn't like Estel must be ebil, so Thranduil must like him, because he's not ebil. Lol! My highly intelligent logic! :P**_

**_marbienl - Lol, ebil little children... shifty eyes AND I WAS NEVER ONE OF THEM I TELL YOU! :P I'm glad you liked it! And the whole letter thing will be cleared up in the next chapter for sure. :) I'm glad that you like it! But you have yourself to thank then cuz you gave me dat fuzzy lil bunny... :P_**

**_MicroChips - ...... yes..... there are elves.... pats on head it's okay. lol I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE HITLER! He's a cruel orc-man guy with no brains and eats his own kind. Yes. That he is. DOOM ON HIM! Okay I'm done... lol. But wow... there is no spoon? Then what kept my soup from falling on me? lol, no wait, lemme guess... there was no soup? Lol!_**

_**Macilwen - Yay much! :) Glad you like!!!! I shall continue! :P**_

_**Kalayna - :) So glad you like it! Hope you liked this one too! :P Yay for Elladan and Elrohir! :P**_

_**Losing Grip - Glad you still luv it! :) Hope yer update came soon enough :P :)**_

_**Sapphire Dragon - I shall take it as a great compliment! :P Lol, I'm so glad you like it then! :D**_

**Elf Side: Okay then, that's it! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! We'd keep talking but we want to get right to work on this next chapter so we can get it up quickly. :)**

**E.K.: Yupses! :) So namarie! :P**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	4. Chapter 4

.....Chapter 4.....

Thranduil sighed slightly as he plucked the last feather out of the child's hair, "You've created quite the mess you know that?"

Estel just smiled innocently.

Thranduil chuckled softly, "Quite amusing..."

Estel blinked.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Estel simply shook his head.

The elf smiled, "Shall we go see how Legolas and Raenan are doing?"

Estel smiled and nodded.

Thranduil laughed and lifted the child again, heading back towards his son's room.

Estel yawned and snuggled up against the elf, trying to hide his face, knowing full well how pale he would be, you learned quickly how to hide illness when you lived with being's that didn't get sick and two brother's that drove you insane with their worry when you were feeling unwell.

Legolas and Raenan were cleaning up the last of the feathers when Thranduil entered the room with the child.

They smiled at each other and the two younger elves quickly finished picking up the rest of the feathers.

Legolas sat on the bed where Thranduil had sat the child and frowned slightly, the child didn't look too happy, "Estel? Are you okay?"

Estel immediately nodded, "I'm fine!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, "Estel..." his tone held a calm warning.

The child simply gulped slightly.

"Estel are you feeling okay?"

He nodded quickly, then let out a slight whimper as his headache reminded him that he wasn't going to get away with trying to ignore it this time.

Raenan was frowning at them, "Legolas? Is he okay?"

"No, I can tell he isn't but," he shook his head, "he's rather stubborn," his voice was slightly flat and yet slightly amused somehow.

Estel whimpered again.

"What's wrong Estel? And don't say nothing, I can see otherwise."

"Head," he muttered, "all dizzy-like."

Legolas frowned, he'd seen Elrond give him some of his infamous tea for this, but the elf had no idea which herbs were used for this and he didn't want to risk giving him something that would hurt him more.

Thranduil looked rather worried, "What do we do?" he looked at a loss.

Estel sighed, deciding to keep from trying to get out of this one to help ease the elves minds, "Ada jus' makes me seep fow a while..."

"Seep?" Legolas gave him an amused look.

Estel just stared at him, looking rather unamused.

Legolas chuckled slightly, "Sorry little one, lay down then, get your rest."

Estel sighed and crawled to the top of the bed and flopped down against the significantly smaller pile of pillows.

Legolas smiled and pulled the covers over him, the child was asleep almost immediately.

They were silent a moment before a knock sounded on the door.

Thanduil quickly answered it and Iavasül smiled at the elf and handed him the letter.

Thranduil frowned before realising what it was and handed it off to his son.

Legolas immediately recognized the seal and siftly opened it and read it's contents, a slight frown spreading over his face.

Raenan and Thranduil stared at him.

"Well?" the elvenking asked as soon as his son lowered the letter.

"Lord Elrond is visiting his daughter in Lothlorien... Elladan wrote this... he seems obviously confused, I suppose I didn't make myself very clear in the last letter..." he sighed.

Iavasül frowned slightly, admittidly he was quite confused about what was going on, he didn't understand how this could be the same man that his Prince had befriended, it simply didn't make any sense. He shook his head slightly and left.

Legolas sighed slightly, "Either the twins or Glorfindel may be coming," he couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of sadness, he figured if one of them came they would no doubt bring the child back to Imladris.

Estel shifted slightly in his sleep.

The rest of their day was spent in silence, as was their night, Legolas got very little sleep and he spent most of his time watching over the child as he slept.

Estel yawned wearily as he woke the next morning, he stretched and blinked, finding himself staring right at the slumped elf that sat next to him. He sat up and gently shook the elf's shoulder.

"You shou'n't seep like dat," he said, "ada seeps like dat when I is sick an' he doesn' usually feel vewy good when he gets up."

Legolas blinked and smiled slightly, "That's probably good advice little one, but I am fine."

Estel frowned slightly but nodded, "Kay..."

"How do you feel Estel?"

"Bettuh," he smiled.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at him, "You're sure?"

"...Yup..." there was a slight hesitation.

"Well, I want you to stay in bed for a while okay? I'll go get you your breakfast."

Unfortunetly the elf mustn't have been thinking clearly for as soon as the door shut Estel leaped out of the bed with a slight scowl and hid in the closet.

Legolas groaned when he came back in a few minutes later, "You have to be kidding me..." he mumbled, glancing around the room in an attempt to locate the missing child.

Estel stayed perfectly silent, not even daring to move.

Legolas sighed, "Estel, come here," he frowned slightly, "are you even in here anymore," he muttered to himself and left.

Estel climbed out of the closet when he heard the door shut again and crawled under the bed so he would have a better view, but not before deciding to play with the elf's mind a little and opening all the windows.

In the end the child stayed there for about half an hour before shutting all the windows and climbing back into the bed.

Legolas came back in, looking slightly frantic and froze when he caught sight of the child, "Estel! Where were you? I looked everywhere!"

Estel smiled innocently, "I was wight hewe."

Legolas raised one eyebrow at him.

"I was! 'Couwse..." he frowned slightly, "I was _undew_ da bed..."

Legolas's face went blank before the elf started laughing.

Estel grinned.

Legolas grumbled something under his breath, it had been over a week since the letter from Elladan appeared and the Prince was expecting the twins or Glorfindel here any day now. Legolas had to admit he was shocked at how annoying the child could be, in fact he was looking for him right now, with a 4 foot snake wrapped around his arm. Indeed that was the reason he was looking for him. The child had thought it funny to put the creature into the elf's bed.

Legolas glanced back down at the snake, he found it almost more annoying that the creature didn't seem fazed at all by this, although he also found it confusing as to how the child had found, caught and gotten the thing inside without being seen or scaring the serpent.

Estel was found just then, sitting in Thanduil's lap, an innocent smile crossing his face when he saw the elf.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the child, "Estel... did you put the snake in my bed?"

Estel just continued smiling.

Thranduil chuckled, "Well then, how did you manage that?"

Estel grinned and shrugged, "Is Morhwest," he nodded.

Legolas frowned, "Who... the snake?"

Estel nodded.

Legolas glanced down at the tan and white corn snake, "Ai... Estel... where did you find the snake?"

"Outside."

"How did you catch it?"

"I bwibed it!" he giggled.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "With what?"

"Mousey!"

Legolas groaned, "Estel..."

"What?" he smiled innocently, "snakey was hungy..."

Legolas winced, "Arg..." he glanced at the snake which was slowly waving it's head back and forth, it's tongue flicking in and out almost lazily.

Estel grinned and slid off the Elvenking's lap and gently touched the creature.

"Estel..." Legolas groaned slightly, it seemed as though he had a connection with animals... although it was odd that it had to be a snake which was probably one of the least social animals the elf could think of. Really odd actually.

Legolas sighed and watched as the snake calmly shifted half it's body around the child's shoulders, Legolas simply eyed the snake, as though daring the reptile to try anything, but it just sat there, the rest of it's body hanging in front of the child.

"Oh I'm sure Elrond will appreciate this," the elf grumbled.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hola! :P hope everyone liked the chapter!!!!! I have a quick question though, I want to make sure everyonecan understand what Estel is saying during most of this because some people seem to be having some trouble, so if anyone else is having problems I'd appreciate it if you could tell me so I can fix that. :) In other news, I GOT MY SNAKE! :P lol. I luv him. lol, he's a Candycane Corn Snake and his name ish Makoto. Muh baby snake. :) :) lol.**

_**marbienl - Lol, Glad you liked it! Ish cunfuzled A molten popsicle? Oo... isn't molten like... (Usually refering to) molten rock? Like lava... Lol, he be a boiling ice cube. :P Lol, yes, silly Legolas. The only real way you can be sure that a child is under your control is if you drug him to sleep, lol, or give him candy... but then once he's done it's only going to be worse... lol! :) :)**_

_**Macilwen - lol, they always quit on you when you need them most! :P Thanx for the review! :)**_

_**moonlit-leaf - Cha, most stories I used to read made Thranduil all evil and mean-like... XP lol, hey, someone's gotta give da poor elf a break, Lol! :P Glad you like! :)**_

**_MicroCHips - Yes... feather elves... Oo... iiiiiiinteresting... Lol Backs away slowly_**

**_elitenschwein - '_**angst/pain/hurt/comfort thing' **_lol, yes, they ish much fun. :P I, for once, didn't quite feel like causing much pain to them... I think they deserve a break... lol :P. Lol! You saved some of my schizophrenic speeches? lol! (Upon reading that the first time I almost fell out of my chair laughing lol) I'm glad you enjoy them! I usually just did that when I was bored and had too much spare time on my hands... lol! :) Glad you're liking it!_**

_**Shaan Lien - Sorry if you're having trouble reading it, I really don't mean to make it difficult to understand, I'm glad you're enjoying it though.**_

_**ladysaphron - I'm glad! :) Hope this was soon enough! :P**_

_**Night-Owl123 - I'm glad you love it!!! :) :) Hope this was soon enough! lol**_

_**Sapphire Dragon - Wow... OO... thank you! :) :) I'm so glad you think so! :D I'm honoured :)**_

**_Losing Grip - Lol, yes... pooooor Legolas... Evil grin it shall be fun... :P_**

_**HP-snaga - Glad you likey! :)**_

_**leggylover03 - Lol, I'm glad you liked it! :P**_

_**Lynn-G - I'm glad it's funny! It's sort of what I'm aiming for, so I'm glad! :) Hope this was soon enough! :)**_

_**W0nky - :) I'm so glad! :)**_

**E.K.: Wow... 14 reviews! :D Thank you all so much! I really hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Lol :)**

**Elf Side: Walks in and whacks her over the head with a stick**

**E.K.: Oww! What was that for?! ... don't answer that... XP**

**E.S.: WHY... did you find it funny to lock me in a small, window-less room with THAT?!**

**Gollum Side: WHY PRECIOUS!?!?!?!?!?! IT NEVER SSSTOPSS COMPLAINING IT DOESSSN'T NOOOOOOOOO... It doesssn't... OO**

**E.S.: ...**

**E.K.: Heehee... it was funny?**

**E.S.: WRONG ANSWER! Whacks with stick again**

**E.K.: Owww... you're so mean... :'(**

**E.S.: -.- you are such a fake...**

**E.K.: What's your point?**

**E.S.: ................... Whacks with stick**

**E.K.: ... you're going to give me brain trauma...**

**E.S.: You have no brain to traumatize...**

**E.K.: That was mean and uncalled for.**

**E.S.: But was it?**

**E.K.: Oo... Thinks hmmm... maybe not...**

**E.S.: Arg...**

**G.S.: Me wantsss to go to bed preciousssss... me hass had enoughss of ssuch fightingssss... isss only fun if I issss the caussesss of itsss all precious... yessss... causse...**

**E.K.: Oo... you go right ahead then... oO**

**E.S.: Please do... -.-**

**E.K.: Well! Namarie!!!!! Runs for the sake of her head Oh the PAAAAIIIIN!!!!!!!!**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	5. Chapter 5

(-)Chapter 5(-)

Glorfindel smiled gratefully at the elf that had come to take his horse to the stable. Though he'd never openly admit it, he was incredibly confused as to what was going on. The twins were too, but knowing them, if he'd allowed them to leave for Mirkwood instead of himself they'd manage to get themselves caught by something in their confusion. He shook his head as he knocked on the door.

To put it simply, he was rather shocked when a half-soaked little being went flying through the door with a snake wrapped around his shoulders and an even more soaked elf chasing after him.

"Legolas?!"

Said soaked elf froze, "Glorfindel! I... um... hope your journey went well?"

Glorfindel just stared at him, -He looks nervous...- he thought flatly, "What's going on?"

"Glowfy!" the child jumped on the elf.

Glorfindel stumbled slightly, his eyes going wide simply at the voice, his gaze shot up to lock with Legolas's trying to think of something to say.

Estel just laughed, "You look like a fish!"

Legolas laughed, "That he does!"

Glorfindel arched one eyebrow, "_I_ look like the fish?" he eyed them both, "you two look like you spent the last four years of your life in the river."

Legolas rolled his eyes and glanced at Estel, "Why don't you go put Morhwest away, _take your bath_ and _then _you can come talk to _Glorfy_, okay?"

Estel nodded eagerly, "Kay!"

Legolas sighed and slumped against the wall, glancing over at the taller elf.

"Legolas... how did that happen?" he didn't seem as shocked as Thranduil or Raenan had been, or Legolas himself for that matter, at least not outwardly.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea what-so-ever..." Legolas grumbled slightly, but the worry was evident.

Glorfindel was silent a moment before smirking, "For one so innocent he's quite the handful isn't he?"

Legolas simply groaned.

Glorfindel laughed.

"And he can always manage to worm his way out of the spotlight."

"He has the innocent look down better than the twins ever did. They always simply looked _too_ innocent."

Legolas laughed slightly.

"Should I give you a minute to change?"

"Would you?" he asked almost hopefully.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Glorfindel blinked at the child's room, it was the same one Aragorn had used before, only now, all the mirrors in the room were pointed at the deep window sill, creating an incredibly bright and warm area. The window was open and the snake the elf had seen before was coiled up on the sill. He blinked and backed out of the room.

Estel jumped on the elf again as soon as he'd closed the door.

Glorfindel started slightly and laughed, "Ai Estel, hasn't your father spoken to you about jumping on people?"

Estel smiled innocently and nodded, "He says 'when you jump on Glowfindel, if you ged'im in da back of da knees you might be able to knock him obew,' dats what he says," he smiled again.

Glorfindel looked slightly shocked, though it faded into a slightly amused yet irritated look, "Annoying elfling always trying to get me into trouble..."

Estel giggled, "Ada might not like it if he knowed dat you called him an elfling again."

"He probably wouldn't," Glorfindel agreed, lifting the child, "so we just wont tell him this time!"

Legolas and Thranduil joined them at this point.

"Can I tell him next time den?"

Glorfindel blinked, "What makes you think there'll be a 'next time', hmm?"

"Cuz I heawd you say once dat he'd always be an elfling to you when you was in youw study after ada decided dat you needed to be saved fwom da twins."

Glorfindel just smirked.

Legolas laughed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Estel sat on the floor of Legolas' room, staring at a stack of wooden blocks in front of him. Beside him sat a large wooden chest full of the smaller wooden blocks. Legolas sat on his bed, simply watching the child and Glorfindel was at the Prince's desk, writing a note to the twins simply to tell them he had arrived safely and of everything he'd found out since he'd gotten there.

Estel had been arranging the blocks in many different ways, trying to align the elvish runes in such a way that it would actually spell something, each time he finished he'd ask the rather bored elf prince whether it said anything or not.

-So far he had nothing,- Legolas thought shaking his head, -literally though he'd actually managed to spell out 'nothing'.-

"How 'bout now?"

Legolas glanced over and blinked, the child had arranged a larger number of the blocks in a neat row, what shocked the elf was that he had 'written' a full sentence, though a choppy one. He reached over and tapped the golden-haired elf lord.

Glorfindel glanced over his shoulder and froze, "Legolas..."

The elf just nodded, finally managing to shake off the shock and smiled, "Not quite Estel, very close though, good try."

The child sighed and pushed them into a pile again, he didn't know what had tempted him to do something so much larger but he had hoped it was right anyhow.

Glorfindel frowned, muttering the rather choppy sentence to himself, "'Blue wizards, am okay, will be okay,'? Legolas that makes little sense..."

"But there is obviously more to it," Legolas mumbled quietly.

Glorfindel nodded, "The blue wizards... what could th-," he cut himself off, eyes widening slightly, "Legolas, do you think they did that to him?"

The elven prince nodded, "I was thinking the same thing... but... how did he do that? It makes no sense... do you think the wizards sent the message? I m-"

He was cut off when the was whacked in the back with one of the blocks, he turned and stared at the child, who simply stared back a moment before blinking, an odd, darker tinge to his eyes.

Estel sighed, "Can't do it..."

Legolas smiled, "Just keep trying little one, every time you manage to get one word it helps you figure out what sounds the letters make. You're getting better, getting closer," he smiled again and turned back to Glorfindel with a sigh.

Glorfindel was smirking, "I think Aragorn's memories are all there... 't is almost as though he's trapped inside himself, I think he can influence his younger self in certain ways and has only just now realized this..." his smirk widened considerably when he caught sight of what the child was doing.

"How 'bout now?"

Legolas turned around at the childs voice and blinked, forcing himself to keep from glaring at the child which could quite possibly scare him.

Glorfindel simply couldn't help but laugh, but quickly got himself under control, "Apparently Aragorn did not appreciate your previous comment," he snickered quietly.

Legolas glared at the elf.

Indeed, the few block's the child had lined up, though a lot more clumsily than last time, more like the way he had been doing before, sat the word's 'Bite me, prissy elf'.

Legolas managed a smile and sat next to the child, "Try this one," he set the block's down so they said 'You are making this very difficult and I am not going to forget it.'

Glorfindel chuckled, "I think that's a little hard for him right now Legolas."

"Indeed, try this," he spelt out 'cat', but by then the child was spelling something else, though it looked like it was difficult.

Legolas simply nodded as he read over the words, 'this is hard, must go'.

Estel blinked, the darker, grey tinge dissapearing from his silver eyes, "good?"

"Not quite Estel, try this one okay? It's a little bit easier.

Glorfindel was joined a while later by Thranduil as the two watched the elf and human on the floor, their amusement only barely concealed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Estel slowly glanced over at the elf that was pulling the bed covers down for the child. He frowned slightly and finally managed to begin what he'd been wanting to say since the odd feelings he'd had when he had been playing around with the blocks.

"Le'las..." he muttered, "I uhm... with da block's... I had..." he frowned, this was harder than he'd expected it would be.

Legolas cocked his head to the side slightly, "Aye Estel?"

"I had a weiwd feeling... an... it kin'a _told_ me what to do in dewe..."

Legolas frowned.

"An... you is suwe dat da block's din't spell anythin'?"

Legolas sighed slightly, "Aye Estel, they did indeed spell something but..."

Estel just shook his head, noting the hesitancy in the elf's voice, "Is okay, I jus' wanted to know if I did good for da voice..."

Legolas couldn't help but smiled, "Aye, you did very well," he chuckled slightly and lifted the child, "what was it like?"

Estel frowned slightly, "It was like... I dunno... like heawing something fwom _inside_ youw head... dat no body else could heaw..."

Legolas couldn't help the slightly mischievous smile, "_The voice_ didn't scare you did he?"

Estel giggled slightly, "Nu uh, he be'd nice, but it was hawd to wemembew what lettews to put whewe..."

"Well then, you did a very good job! No mistakes at all," he laughed.

Estel smiled, "Kay good, it was confusin' dough cause you said it was wwong but he was happy."

Legolas smiled, "I'm sorry for confusing you."

"Is okay," he yawned.

Legolas laughed, "Now, to bed with you, before you fall asleep on your feet."

Estel yawned again but smiled, "'m not on my feet," he mumbled, curling up against the elf.

Legolas shook his head, "Either way, it's bedtime for you."

Estel pouted, but sighed, "Okay... can I say g'night to Glow and youw ada dough? Fiwst?"

"How about you lie down, and I'll go get them, okay?"

Estel nodded before glancing over at his window, "Um... can you close da window too den? Is too cold."

Legolas smiled, "Of course."

The elf shut the window and left the room, coming back a moment later with the two requested elves.

Estel yawned again and smiled as he hugged the three, "Kay... g'night."

Glorfindel smiled, "Of course little one, you as well, just remember that we're all close by if you need us."

Legolas nodded, "Aye, sleep well little one."

Thranduil smiled, "Good night little one."

Estel just sighed, "I'm not little..."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: YAY MUCH! Done! :P This one ended up being longer as well! So be happy :P lol. Naw I'm just kiddin'. :P Hope you all liked it!!!!! And thank you all so much!!!! I seem to be getting more and more reviewers each time! 17!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much! You guys r the best! :)**

**_marbienl - HILO! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I am too! :P lol, yes, my snake is cute and cuddly :P. Odd thing is I swear he really is cute. Cuddly not so sure... lol. But no... I still feel sorry for the mice, but thats nature... XP. lol. You gotted your wish! 'T was Glorfindel. lol. Legolas doesn't need to be tormented any more than he is. Mer... ebil child harness... THEY ARE BUT BOUNDERIES FOR CREATIVITY! Innocent smile yes... creativity... :P Oh yes! Dry ice! That stuff is sweet... unfortunetly my science teachers never trusted us enough to let us touch it... lol, I can just see some stupid kid giving themselves frosbite... :P. Hope you enjoyed!!! :)_**

_**MicroChips - lol, no... the snake DID NOT eat the elf... lol Oo...**_

_**night-owl123 - I'm so glad you like them! :D :D**_

_**Macilwen - Lol, yes, EBIL OPTIONAL PLURALS! :P lol, most people do seem to have an aversion to snakes... weird people... :P Lol**_

**_silvertears630 - Oh yes... shifty eyes poor Legolas... Lol :) Glad you're enjoying it!_**

_**DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE - Lol, having fun? :P Glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Phoenix Golden Fire - There probably will end up being some kind of action in it, not entirely sure what's going to happen yet, but it's not going to be anything big. Glad you likey! :)**_

_**moonlit-leaf - Oh yes! Very likely! Though it's in a cute way :) lol.**_

_**grumpy - lol, yes, the only bribe a snake will accept. :P Glad you're enjoying! :)**_

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - I'm glad it's getting funny! :) Hope you're enjoying! :)**_

_**KeshieShimmer - Thank you! I'm glad you like the way it's written and I'm glad you enjoy the plot :)**_

_**horsiegurl - I'm glad you like it!!! :)**_

_**Pippin the hobbit-elf - Cha, skool b ebil. XP Lol, I hope you've enjoyed it thus far!!!!**_

**_leggylover03 - lol, it wasn't truly explained _how_ exactly it happened, it does happen in like... the first paragraph of the first chapter... lol. It was _sort_ of explained in this one but not very well... lol hope you liked. :P_**

_**rogue solus - Glad you think it's cute! :)**_

_**Losing Grip - I'm glad it's turning out well!!!! I'm so glad you like it! :)**_

_**elitenschwein - lol, I think they deserved it... XD... lol, they be fun to have too... :P (the schizo talks) lol, glad yer likin' it! :)**_

**E.K.: Yay! Done! XD lol, You guys are all so great! I figure now is about as good as any other time to say simply that I don't celebrate Christmas/Birthdays/Other holidays so yeah... XP lol. Just figured I should say something to make sure no one takes any offence. :)**

**Elf Side: Aye... and we'd stay and write longer as well but the sisters are complaining that we haven't fed them yet... XP**

**E.K.: Cha... we decided to ignore them a while and finish this first... lol XP but I think they're going to hurt me soon... So goodbye! :P**

**E.S.: Namarie!**

_**-Elenmeoi**_


	6. Chapter 6

(-)Chapter 6(-)

Estel stirred in his sleep to the sound of three soft yet serious voices. He settled himself and listened to them, they were in Legolas' room, right next to his and he could barely catch what they were saying. Something about someone named Aragorn? He frowned and slowly sat up, then shook his head, he knew he shouldn't listen, but oddly enough something compelled him to do so.

Legolas shook his head, "I don't understand though. He had said that it would be okay... surely that would mean that he would go back to normal?"

Glorfindel nodded, "Aye, of course... but it still worries me... the blue wizards have not been heard from for many a year... what tempts them to come back into the lives of the people of Middle-Earth again?"

Thranduil frowned, "Surely you don't believe they've turned on us? Just because you don't hear from someone does not mean that they are plotting against you."

Glorfindel nodded immediately, "Of course not, I know this... but it makes no sense that they would not tell at least Lord Elrond _why_ they turned his son back into a child."

Thranduil nodded slowly, "Nay I understand what you speak of, truthfully I wonder the same thing."

Glorfindel frowned suddenly, "Why do you worry so much though? From what I heard you never liked him..."

Thranduil sighed but smiled, "'T is hard not to if you give him time."

Glorfindel laughed but shook his head, "I'm sorry, I steered us off topic."

Legolas laughed then shook his head, becoming serious again, "When do you think they'll come back? Or will they even? Do they have it on some sort of timing?"

"Part of me doubts them I will admit, but perhaps they had a good reason. I simply can't see what it could be," Glorfindel shook his head.

"Something this serious surely mustn't be underestimated now that we're on that subject, if they did do something like this for good intentions then there must be a good reason behind it. And that reason must be serious as well for them to do something like that," Thranduil put in quietly.

Estel stared at the wall wide-eyed, -What?!-

The child shook his head slowly, it had taken him a moment to put it all together but he got it now. The conversation in the other room continued but he paid it no more attention.

-I don't understand,- he thought to himself, -how... am I not myself? But... I... how did I not realize this?-

The child visibly started when the same voice he'd heard the day before spoke again.

-You were not meant to know this.-

"I'm sowwy..." he murmered, sniffing slightly.

-You need not speak out loud, they are in an important conversation and I do not wish to bother them,- it sounded rather amused, -let them worry, but it will be fine.-

-But I don't understand... how am I...- he paused and frowned slightly, -who are you?-

There was silence on the other's end for a moment before his answer came, -I? I suppose you could say I am you.-

The child's frowned deeped, his confusion only worsening, -I don't understand.-

-You know of the blue wizards, they were speaking of them, they have done this, yes, but it truly was for my... for your own good.-

The child blinked, -Then you are... _I_ am... Aragorn?-

-Aye, our memories were... well... not quite seperated... for I still know all that you know, but more like duplicated to a degree.-

Estel just blinked.

Aragorn laughed slightly, -It is rather odd... trying to explain things to yourself, we are the same person, but what happened was the wizards copied my memory up unto the point where I was five, what you remember is what was duplicated.-

The child frowned, it still made little sense but he didn't really care any more, he was starting to find it kind of neat.

-I can tell you're still not truly understanding, but,- he laughed slightly, -I ask that you simply try to accept this, it's much more difficult to even... _speak_ to you like this when your mind doesn't accept me.-

Estel nodded slowly and released a slightly shuddered breath before calming himself and running his mind over all he had just learned, trying to accept it.

Aragorn laughed, -You're only making this harder, you can't force your mind to accept something, you have to realize the truth in it.-

The child ran through everything that had happened from when he woke up in the forest until now, and this time really did see the truth. It made so much more sense now, the way he had been treated and how he had ended up in Mirkwood. He blinked when he heard his older half sigh in relief.

Estel sighed, -They're still talking...-

Aragorn chuckled, -Bored?-

-Very...-

-One request actually,- Aragorn muttered sarcastically, -could you tell Glor that I could have told them earlier but when you're disoriented, confused and surrounded by darkness, not to mention seem to be creating new memories _in your past_, it becomes difficult to figure things out.-

Estel giggled slightly, -I don't think he meant for us to hear that.-

-Nay he did not, and they've gone quiet.-

Estel blinked and listened, -Think they're coming?-

-Knowing Legolas he'll be in here aaaaaaaany moment now.-

The door was opened right then and the elf froze when he realized the child was awake.

"Estel!" he exclaimed, sounding only too nervous, "you're awake!"

The child nodded, at the same time thinking, -Do I tell him I know?-

Aragorn snickered mischievously, -Not quite yet, remember the block's? Let's just say he wrote something knowing I could see it and now thinks he has the upper hand.-

Estel blinked, -O...k...-

Aragorn laughed, -You should speak now he's giving you weird looks.-

Estel blinked again and smiled at the elf, "G'mownin'," he yawned.

Legolas' nervous look dissipitated, "Good morning," he smiled, "why don't you get dressed and come for breakfast with us."

Estel nodded, "Kay."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Estel was silent as he ate, his older half had been trying to figure out a way to catch the elf off guard and the child had to admit it was amusing listening to him mumble to himself.

Aragorn came up with his idea and grinned as he told his younger self.

Estel couldn't help but smile slightly, even though he tried to smother it.

"Da voice speakeded to me again dis mownin'..." he said slowly.

Legolas, Thranduil and Glorfindel all turned and stared at him.

Estel blinked at them and bit his lip, "He din't know dat I was woked and said dat soon he would have us all under da contwol of his mastew."

Legolas stared at him, eyes wide before turning to Glorfindel, who simply gaped, looking completely shocked.

Estel then whimpered and put a hand to his head, "Huwts..."

Glorfindel turned to Legolas, "Go get a sedative, quick, if Estel is under it shall at least give us time to call for Mithrandir, he may be able to help us."

Legolas turned and fled the hall to do as asked.

As soon as Aragorn knew the elf was far enough away he burst out laughing, he'd managed to stay quiet until then so as not to distract his younger self.

Estel then giggled slightly and winced.

Aragorn quieted enough to calm the child, -Worry not! I do not want them worried as well, 't is just Legolas.-

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes suddenly, "Estel? What's going on?"

The child smiled innocently, "I dunno... only da 'Voice' does."

-Thank you... tell them I've simply had enough of that prissy elf thinking he still has one over me.-

Estel giggled again, "He says dat he's... 'tiwed of dat pwissy elf thinkin' he still has one ober him.'"

Glorfindel blinked then snickered slightly, "Ai... will it never end?"

Thranduil smirked but frowned suddenly, "Glorfindel... what are we to do when Legolas comes back with the sedative?"

Aragorn laughed, -ask them if they're willing to help me.-

"He wants to know if you is willin' to help him."

They both nodded.

Estel paused as he listened and grinned, "He says dat you can den act as dough you is alweady under theiw contwol and hold him 'gainst da wall and after a moment of..." he frowned, "I missed dat bit."

After a moment he continued, "Den after a moment of weak mental towtuwe to get him to spit out sometin' embawwassing we can tell 'im."

Glorfindel laughed, "I must admit this is something new... then again I doubt many others have had this oppertunity.

Estel giggled, "He says dat he might as well make da best of it den."

Aragorn chuckled, -Thank you, sorry if that was beginning to bug you.-

Estel snickered slightly, -Nuh uh, is gonna be funny.-

Legolas burst through the door at that moment and froze at the three blank gazes he was then given.

Thranduil and Glorfindel were at his side in the blink of an eye each of them grabbed one of the elf's arms and pinned him against the wall, before turning to stare at the child.

"Good," he muttered, admittedly to them the childish voice took away from the effect but Legolas was too freaked out to notice. The child walked over to stare at the elf.

"Youw fwiends wewe only too easy to take ovew, I doubt you'll be any hawdew. I have Miwkwood now, next I think we'll go fow Wivendell. What think you?"

Legolas just glared, refusing to speak.

"You think you'we stwong... but it's only a mattew of time," he glanced at Thranduil, "bwing da posion."

Legolas immediately started struggling now that only Glorfindel was holding him. It wasn't until now that he realized how strong the elf really was.

Estel nodded when Thranduil returned with a cloudy, pinkish substance, "Good, now give it to 'im."

Thranduil carefully pressed against his son's jaw and forced the vile into the elf's mouth before dumping the stuff in and closing his mouth and carefully pressing against a spot on his throat, making him swallow, then pulling back, quite happy he'd been able to do it without hurting his son despite the younger elf's struggles.

Legolas gagged, "Ugh! It tastes like grapefruit juice and milk!"

Aragorn laughed, -Poifect, you can laugh now,- he sniggered.

Estel then burst out laughing, as did Thranduil.

Glorfindel finally released the elf and laughed as well.

Legolas gaped at them, "That... was mean," he gasped, "and it tasted disgusting... what was that?!"

Estel giggled, "Gwapefwuit juice and milk!"

Legolas face went blank, "That was gross..."

Estel smirked, "'Da Voice' says dat dat is what you gets fow thinkin' dat you had da upper hand on 'im."

Legolas groaned, "Ai... I really should have known better than to provoke him... although I must say that that was just plain cruel."

"He says he doesn't cawe," Estel answered after a moment, he giggled, "you'we face went all funny when you swallowed it!" he then snickered, grinning wickedly.

"What..."

"He says it would be funny if dey towtuwed you eben mowe and denied you anythin' to wash da taste out."

"Now that's low..."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Okay, a bit more twist now... and I really want to know what people think now because if they don't like the way it's turning I would rather you all tell me so I can change it rather than write something that no one will read. So please tell me what you think! :) And if it's okay... I should probably say that things will get a little more odd after this as well... :P :D**

**Elf Side: ... she made me do it...**

**E.K.: I made you do nothing... I did it myself! :)**

**E.S.: Exactly...**

**E.K.: Blinks huh...**

**E.S.: Whacks her**

**E.K.: MEH! What was that for?!**

**E.S.: For refusing to put my name in.**

**E.K.: Arg... that again? I thought we resolved that...**

**E.S.: We did... you said you'd PUT MY NAME IN!**

**E.K.: What's your point?**

**E.S.: Glares**

**E.K.: :) Ah yes, I HAVE A SUPER GREAT ANNOUNCEMENT! Oh yes. Me and MicroChips have FINALLY decided to write our... chapter... 4.5 or something? O.o... lol, anywho, I hope you all check out what we HAVE done so far. We hope to have the new chapter up soon. Although it would have been up a LOT sooner if I hadn't lost my half of the chapter and she hadn't thrown out hers... XP Oh, and it's under the name Agent Elf... :P It's a Lotr/Matrix comedy crossover, and I reeeeeaaaaaaally hope you can check it out! Pause In fact... if you don't... I'm going to wait 2 or 3 years for my snake to become full grown, hunt you down and feed you to him!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! O.o... slight outburst there... ignore that... XD lol.**

_**marbienl - lol, ah yes, evil Elrond... lol! I'm glad you liked my bit with the blocks... lemme say... I was bored... lol! Yupses... heavy snakes... lol, am currently kinda glad mine will only get up to 5 feet... lol. Lol, that's probably the only reason we weren't allowed to use dry ice and just watched the teacher... wouldn't be a bright idea giving that stuff to a class that's half full of... simply put... idiots... lol. We used it to explode a pop bottle though... heeheehee... it flew... it was funny... lol :P Oh yes... it's the destructive things that you'll AAAAAALWAYS remember... :P**_

_**Night-Owl123 - lol, I'm glad you liked that bit! Hope you enjoyed! :P**_

_**Phoenix Golden Fire - Lol! Wow! I can't believe you managed to read through them all so quickly... O.o... lol! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! And I'm glad you seem to have liked my other stories as well! :P**_

_**Lynn-G - I'm glad you enjoyed it!! :) I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**_

_**leggylover03 - Lol! apparently a few people have been having some trouble understanding him... I'll try to tone it down a bit... XP lol.**_

_**sielge - :) Your question will be cleared up by the end... that's all I'm gonna say. :P I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**_

_**ladysaphron - I'm so glad you still love it! :) And I'm glad it seems to have a more original theme! :)**_

_**grumpy - lol, I'm glad you liked that bit! That has probably been my favorite part to write so far! :)**_

_**horsiegurl - :) I'm glad you like it! I hope I got the new chapter up soon enough! :)**_

**E.K.: OKAY! Well, that's that! So, I guess I should say goo-**

**E.S.: Cuts her off I don't THINK so. We have a little bit of unfinished business...**

**E.K.: :) So? :)**

**E.S.: Growls**

**E.K.: Oooooooooo... scawy... :)**

**E.S.: Pulls her sword**

**E.K.: Uh oh... erm... GOODBYE!!!! Flees**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	7. Chapter 7

(-)Chapter 7(-)

Aragorn was pacing back and forth in what seemed to be a large, black room, he had shut himself off from the child again to give him a break, he knew it would annoy him if he was constantly being told what to say and not be left alone for too long a period. So he'd put up walls and confined himself to that area for a while. And he was rather bored. He was mumbling to himself, admittedly he hated not being able to tell what was going on but he shrugged it off and continued the pacing that to him, was growing more and more fascinating. The only sounds he could hear were himself and the steady thumping of his heart... or the child's heart... either way.

He blinked when the walls he'd constructed were forced down, -Come in!- He thought brightly.

Estel paused in his doings and unconsciously cocked his head to the side.

Legolas glanced over at the child. He watched curiously as the dark shade seemed to return to the child's eyes.

Estel shifted slightly as the odd feeling overcame him again but it settled easily and he sighed.

Legolas blinked, "Estel?"

Estel smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you okay?" he sighed, "I feel I must confess I'm worried about you... ever since you decided you wanted to make me drink that aweful concoction a week ago you've been acting oddly..."

Estel nodded slightly and bit his lip, -Should I tell him _now_?-

Aragorn sighed slightly, -I do think it would be best, I do not wish to worry him.-

Estel nodded slightly and glanced back up at Legolas, "Uhm... well... is cause I know..."

Legolas frowned, "Know what little one?"

"I know who I is an'... I know dat da voice I hear is me too... kinda."

Legolas' eyes widened slightly, "Ai... you know what... happened?"

Estel nodded, "An' he told me how it happened... I undewstand now so... you don't have to twy an' hide it fwom me anymowe..."

Legolas sat beside the child where he had been playing with a small ball on the floor and ruffled his hair.

"You seem rather hesitant little one."

The child bowed his head slightly, "Well... I don' want you to tweat me any diffewent now..."

Aragorn made a soft sound of surprise, -Surely you didn't think that?-

"Is this what you thought?" Legolas frowned.

If Aragorn had had any control over the small body he would have rolled his eyes. As it was Estel giggled slightly and frantically wiped his eyes.

Legolas blinked, "What's so funny?"

"Awa jus' said da same thing well... meant da same thing but diffewent wowds..."

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh at the nickname, -Ai! Just what I need... another name...-

Legolas smirked, "I take it he's pleased with his nickname from you?"

Estel giggled, "He jus' laughed and said that was jus' what he needed. He gots lots of 'em?"

Legolas chuckled, "You could say that... you want me to list them?" he muttered almost sarcastically.

Estel giggled again, "He says if you twy you'll put eben him to seep."

Legolas laughed, "Somehow I wouldn't doubt it. Anyhow, what would you like to do today? Anything you want okay? I'm sure I could find some extra pillows in my ada's room!"

Estel giggled but shook his head, "Um... could we go an' see Wae?"

Legolas blinked, "'Wae'?"

"Waenan."

"Oh, of course," he chuckled, "you want me to go get Glorfindel?"

Estel nodded, "Can I bwing Mor?"

Legolas smiled, "Of course."

Estel suddenly froze, his eyes widening, "Wait... if... if it's weally been dis long den... den is Dae... is she..."

Aragorn flinched, -Ai... I forgot...-

Legolas froze and turned around, "Ai Estel..."

Estel bowed his head and whimpered slightly.

Legolas was immediately back at his side and hugged the child closely, and it was quickly returned as the child turned and clung to the elf.

Aragorn went completely silent and moved to reconstruct the walls that kept him from bothering the child, to give him some time alone but was literally stopped in his tracks when the child's mind completely refused to let him go. Dark wisps of what seemed like clouds surrounded his entire being.

He laughed softly, -If you wish for me to stay you could just say so.-

"I say so," the child muttered, causing Legolas to blink at him in confusion before he realized what had just gone on and he shook his head in amusement.

"You're making this very confusing," the elf mumbled.

-Who me?- Aragorn smiled innocently to himself, his amusement causing the child to smile.

Legolas rolled his eyes, the man's sarcastic amusement flickered obviously in the dark wisps attatched to the outside edge of the child's silver rings, "Yes you," he muttered, guessing only too well what the man was thinking.

Estel giggled slightly.

Legolas grinned, "And that proves how well I know him."

-Prissy elf...-

"And quit calling me names little human."

Aragorn grumbled something to himself but laughed, -Blame it on the wizards,- the man settled comfortably at the edge of the child's mind, all the while muttering to himself.

Legolas smiled, "Look, why don't you wait here, and I'll get Glorfindel and send for Raenan and we can decide what to do from there okay?"

Estel smiled and nodded, "Kay."

Aragorn chuckled slightly as he realized his younger self was quickly falling into boredom, then sighed, -Was I this hard to keep occupied? Ada had it harder than I thought...-

Estel blinked, -Wha?-

Aragorn laughed, -Never mind.-

Estel sighed and sat on the window-sill next to the snake. The creature twitched slightly when the child sat but otherwise refused to move.

After about half an hour Aragorn had become rather bored as well and it was around here that he realized that without a physical body he could put his hand right through his stomach and it didn't hurt. The fact that he found this amusing only proving how truly bored he really was. He blinked when his dark surroundings wavered and brightened and he laughed slightly.

-Is it that hard to stay awake?- he grinned and shook his head, now... where was he supposed to be? He quickly recognized the pond he stood near, the water came from the river over a tiny waterfall, down a small stream and pooled into a large, clear pond that was actually quite close to home.

He spun around and smiled slightly at the sight of his family... himself included. He smiled slightly and backed out of the child's dream.

I think it could easily be said that he was shocked when he felt himself being pulled out of the child's mind and actually stared at his younger self for a fraction of a second through another's eyes before shooting himself back to the child.

He panted slightly and gaped, -What the heck just happened!?-

Estel stirred at the sudden absence and reappearance of his older self and opened his eyes with a frown, "Le'las?"

Legolas stood with a hand to his forehead, a confused expression plastered to his face.

Raenan put one hand on the elf's shoulder, "Legolas? What just happened?"

Glorfindel simply frowned.

Legolas shook his head, "I have no idea, I went to wake him up and all I felt was some sort of a breeze... cold... then I had this odd feeling but it dissapeared before I could even blink."

Glorfindel carefully lifted the child and cocked his head to the side slightly, "Estel? Do you feel okay?"

The child nodded, "He left for a second..." he frowned.

Legolas frowned, "What? How could he..." his eyes widened, "is he okay?"

-Just... extremely tired... and I have no idea what just happened...-

Estel nodded slightly, "He says dat he's tiwed and doesn't know what happened."

Legolas shook his head slightly, "Aragorn... do you think you may have backed right out of Estel's mind somehow?" he paused and frowned, that sentence barely made any sense...

Aragorn sighed slightly, -I suppose it's possible... what is his point?-

"He guesses dat it's possible but he wants to know what youw point is," Estel was confused and wanted to know what had happened almost as much as the other two.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably, "Well... what would happen if I had tried to wake you and he had possibly backed too far off at the same time?"

Aragorn frowned a moment before pausing in shock, -Does he think that I may have... switched? I mean... err.-

Estel blinked, "He thinks you think he... switched?"

Legolas frowned slightly and nodded reluctantly, "I don't know..." he shook his head, "perhaps we're making a bigger deal out of this than we should."

Raenan looked incredibly confused, "What just happened? Why is Estel speaking in third person?"

Aragorn snickered.

Estel blinked.

Legolas laughed, "Because he is the third person in this conversation but we simply can't hear the second."

Aragorn glared, -It's not my fault...-

Estel giggled.

Raenan shook his head slightly, obviously not believing, "Right... anyhow, why did you bring us here Legolas?"

The elf just shook his head, "Estel wanted to see you, and we are going to decide what to do today."

Raenan blinked, "O...k... what are we doing then?"

Aragorn was still trying to remember how he did that and after a few moments, which during this time the four in the room were trying to decide what they were to do, the man suddenly felt that odd pull and his vision went white. Next thing he knew he was standing beside the child, though going unseen.

Estel froze, "Le'las..."

Legolas paused and glanced at him, "Aye?"

Aragorn was frozen to the spot in his shock, he'd been trying to figure out how he did this... not actually do it!

-I guess it's one in the same,- he thought to himself sarcastically.

Aragorn quickly realized though that his younger self was looking rather anxious and the second he touched the child he felt the same pull again and in the blink of an eye was back where he had started.

Estel started slightly, "Nothing..." he blinked.

Aragorn simply fell onto his back, -Well... at least now I know how I did that the first time,- he muttered sarcastically.

Estel smiled, then glanced up at the elves, "He did it again."

Raenan blinked, "Who did what?"

Legolas sent Glorfindel an amused look and shook his head, "Were you not listening at all before Rae?"

"Of course I was, but it made absolutely no sense."

Aragorn snickered, not even bothering to move as his strength returned, it seemed to be entering and exiting a mind that sapped his strength, he shook his head, this was all too weird. Why, again, did he accept the help of those wizards? Ah yes... because if he didn't he would be found and killed... thaaaaat's why.

-I'm never going to get a break,- he grumbled to himself.

Estel blinked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That day had ended up going by rather uneventfully. In fact the last couple of weeks had gone by uneventfully. Thranduil had acquired a letter from Elrond saying he had heard what had happened but insisting on seeing this before being able to believe any of what was said, it also said he had some bad news, though didn't say what it was. The letter had come from Lothlorien five days ago by messenger hawk saying the elf would arrive in about a week. So the elf sould be arriving in just a couple days.

As it was it was almost sunrise, most elves were already up, though Legolas had to admit he was surprised when he found Estel awake.

The child was sitting on the windowsill, leaning against it's frame and staring at the slowly brightening sky, Morhwest coiled in his lap.

Legolas caught a sad tinge to the child's eyes that he knew came from Aragorn, though he didn't question him now. He sat silently next to the child.

"Estel?"

The child jerked visibly, obviously surprised, "Le'las? Uh... yeah?"

Legolas cocked his head to the side, "Why are you up so early?"

Estel glanced out the window again, "Wanted to watch the sunwise, I always did with ada," he sighed sadly, "I miss ada..."

Legolas stared at him a moment, "I know," he hadn't told the child that his ada was coming as he spoke and would be here within a couple days, he had wanted it to be a surprise, "but you never know, you may see him sooner than you think."

"Huh?" Estel cocked his head to the side, "is ada coming?" his eyes widened in excitment.

Legolas just smiled.

Estel hugged the elf, "When'll he be hewe?"

"Likely within a couple days if all went well," he laughed slightly, "a little excited? Do you want to get away from me that badly?" he joked.

Estel blinked, "Nuh uh! I just wanna see ada... I don't wanna leave though."

Legolas laughed.

Estel smiled happily.

"So," Legolas cocked his head to the side, "how did you manage to wake yourself up so early?"

Estel shrugged, "I dunno, I always woke up to watch the sun come up... and I would usually go back to bed aftew..."

Legolas laughed again.

Estel frowned slightly, "You awe a vewy confusing elf..."

Said elf smirked, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Estel giggled slightly, "Awa says dat you should cause you'we not gonna get any bettew anytime soon unless you decide to go live in Lorien."

Legolas snorted, "How kind of him," he rolled his eyes, "although I'm sure Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would appreciate his compliment."

Estel snickered, "He's laughin' now cause you just as good as agweed with him."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Oh so easily amused one."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hola everyone!!!! I'm sorry it took longer than usual to update. I hope the longer contents of this chapter will compensate for this.**

**Elf Side: ...Stop speaking like that, you're scaring me.**

**E.K.: Is it too sophisticated for you to handle?**

**E.S.: No... it's just... eyes narrow who are you? Were you brainwashed?**

**E.K.: How dare thee mock me!**

**E.S.: ...Okay... from now on, you read Shakespear in small amounts... you'd never guess someone who's been dead nearly 400 years could still brainwash people... well! We have to apologize to DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE/BUNNYBOO, elitenschwein, Losing Grip, Eruvande Snape, Lady FoxFire, MicroChips, a weird stranger (O.o), and Macilwen. We are greatly thankful for your reviews but for some odd reason disabled our review and author alert e-mails. We've fixed that though and (hopefull O.o) have all the reviews for this chapter, please tell us if we missed someone. But thank you all so much! And once again, terribly sorry for having missed you.**

_**Pheonis Golden Fire - I'm glad you like the way the story is going! Lol, yes, the snake will be kept away from you. Glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**Kalayna - I'm glad you like it! :) Lol, Yes, an ebil concoction. Lol Yuck... XD**_

_**Tazz - I'm so glad you liked it!!!**_

_**MicroChips - Lol, no I didn't and I apologized. Lol, XP Ebil lol. and yes... about your cunfuzling little thing. Legolas knows Aragorn is Estel... O.o... lol**_

_**grumpy - I'm glad you like it! And don't worry! Lol, all questions will be answered in time. :P**_

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Lol! Lots.**_

_**Janna Hawkins - Lol! I'm glad you like it! Lol, yes, poor Legolas...**_

_**Marbienl - I'm glad it's an original twist! :P Orange juice and buttermilk?!?! O.o... ewwww... XP nasty much... lol. I luv Glorfindel... I'm still annoyed that he was kicked out of the movie... XP lol, no, I'm sure Legolas will leave Estel alone. Aragorn is safe until everything is back to normal. :) Lol. But yeah. My snake can get up to... 15 years I believe. Lol. Thank you so much for the review! :)**_

_**Lynn-G - I'm glad you enjoyed! :)**_

_**Lady FoxFire - Lol! Evil is fun! :P**_

_**leggylover03 - Lol! I hope this is getting better, still trying to tone it down without completely getting rid of it. lol.**_

**_silvertears630 - Lol! I'm glad you like it! Is happy_**

_**Night-Owl123 - Lol! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked the new chapter!**_

_**tmelange - Glad you liked the beginning and I'm glad you thought it funny! :)**_

_**elitenshwein - I'm so glad it's unique and I'm glad you wanted me to keep it! lol. Wait... the babytalk wasn't your first language or English isn't? O.o. lol, if English congrats on learning what I've been told is the most difficult language to learn! lol. It is messed up... weird language that stole words from other languages making it even more difficult... lol. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D**_

**E.K.: You know what?**

**E.S.: Huh?**

**E.K.: Trying to act smart is boring... XP**

**E.S.: ...**

**E.K.: w00t! MU57 N0W M4K3 UPF0R 5M4R7N355 W17H l33t! Ph34r...**

**E.S.: O.o... oh no... can you go back to the smart?**

**E.K.: N3H! 1 5H411 N3V3R R37URN 70 7H3 3V1L 7H47 15 C4LL3D '5M4R7'!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: Groan**

**E.K.: Ph34r!**

**E.S.: Oh I fear... ugh... anyhow. Sorry again about posting late. Makoto was shedding and was having problems so I had to help him on Wednesday and yesterday we just plain forgot... XP heh, sorry.**

**Namarie!**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	8. Chapter 8

(-)Chapter 8(-)

Aragorn inwardly groaned, he was once again the evil one in the child's nightmare. He could control none of his actions. The dream was fading in and out once in a while and Aragorn knew someone was attempting to wake the child.

Suddenly he felt something come at him from behind and shove him forward forcefully. He felt the same, odd sucking feeling and nothing. At least for a split second before he was hit by the feeling again.

He groaned slightly when it was over, -Well... that was fun,- he grumbled sarcastically.

Attempting to stand and failing miserably he glanced about himself with a frown, -Now where am I?-

He shook slightly, shocked by just how much energy he had lost this time, he could feel the immense shock and confusion rising about him and he groaned.

-Ai... how ironic... I've just been pushed out of my own mind... by myself... this is starting to get on my nerves.-

He finally struggled to a sitting position and cocked his head to the side slightly, -You know... this would be a lot less nerve-wracking if I knew who's mind I've just been forced to infiltrate.-

The elf sat on the side of the bed, staring at the child, eyes wide. It seemed as though Estel's nightmare had stopped so he left him.

"This could be awkward," he murmered.

Aragorn's eyes widened and he struggled to his feet, -Ada?! I di... I mean... I thought... you weren't coming until... at the earliest... tomorrow night!-

-Obviously not,- he replied, the shock still evident but not as bad, -everything was explained when I reached the gates... although I must admit it was still quite a shock to see you like this.-

Aragorn nodded quickly, -I... uhm... I'm sorry about... this... I was... forced out by the nightmare,- he ended with a slightly flat tone, then went nervous again, -I can leave.-

-There is no need to act so nervous Estel,- the elven lord was obviously amused.

Aragorn just shifted silently, his shock over now he suddenly realized how weak he still felt and slumped back to his knees before continuing to lay on his stomache again..

Elrond started in shock when he felt his sons weakness suddenly show through, -Estel? Are you okay?-

-Fine... just tired... happens every time I'm pushed into someone elses mind...-

-This has happened before?-

-Once... the first time was with Legolas although it lasted about three quarters of a second if that,- he yawned.

-You need rest.-

Aragorn smirked, -I don't sleep... I'm not the tired one, _you_ are. _You_ need rest.-

Elrond smiled slightly, -I suppose you're right,- he glanced back down at the child and sat slowly in the chair beside the large bed.

-Ada... not in the chair.-

The elf just shook his head in amusement and shifted himself onto the bed beside the sleeping child, -Better?- he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Aragorn snickered, -Sarcasm suites you not ada. But yes! 'T is much better!-

The elf just rolled his eyes.

Aragorn yawned again and edged to the back of the elf's mind, allowing him his peace so he could fall asleep. He sighed slightly once the elf had fallen asleep, nights were so boring. Nothing ever happened... unless he was stuck into a nightmare. He rolled his eyes and leaned back, readying himself for yet another long, boring night. He suddenly realized how lucky he was that it had not been King Thranduil that had come to check on the child in stead. Now _that_ would be awkward... he chuckled slightly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elrond yawned slightly as he woke, not sure how he had ended up in the bed.

-You have really odd dreams,- Aragorn quipped as soon as he was sure the elf was awake, he snickered when the elf jumped.

The elven lord simply rolled his eyes good-naturedly and glanced outside, it was still dark, but the sun would be rising soon, he frowned slightly, what had woken him?

Estel shifted in his sleep, a frown spreading across his face as he woke up.

Elrond shifted over to the chair and watched with interest as the child slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a tired yawn.

Estel frowned, the first thing he realised as he woke was the empty feeling he had, he shifted uncomforably, his eyes widening slightly as he realised what it was. He unconsciously glanced around the room and froze when he noticed his ada.

"Ada!" he was out of the bed in a second and leaped on the elf.

Elrond smiled and caught the child, "What are you doing up so early?"

Estel clung to his father affectionately, "I always get up at dis time wemembew? To see da sun come up!"

Elrond's smile suddenly seemed to hold a sad tinge, "Ah yes, I'd forgotten."

Aragorn respectfully stayed silent during this. He knew he should return to the child since it wouldn't be long before what had bothered him before would bother him again soon.

Elrond glanced out the window, indeed it would come up soon, he started as he, for the first time, noticed the snake curled up on the windowsill. He shook his head and stood, lifting the child and quickly wrapping him in a warm blanket that had been slung over the end of his bed and sat on the windowsill.

-I should go now,- Aragorn muttered.

Before the elf could say anything he was gone... and then was back.

Aragorn stood, panting and twitching, an odd expression on his face, -Ada,- he half squeaked, -I beg of you... take your hand off the snake.-

Elrond blinked before realising what must have happened, he laughed slightly and did as he had been asked.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, -Yeah, keep laughing,- he smiled, -namárië ada.-

Estel settled down happily, much more comfortable now that Aragorn was back.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Legolas wandered in a while later and laughed slightly at the scene.

Elrond glanced up at him and smiled, "Mae govannen Prince Legolas."

"Mae govannen Lord Elrond," he greeted in kind, continuing to laugh.

Elrond shook his head and glanced out the window. Estel had fallen asleep almost immediately after the sun rose. The elf smiled, his young son was now fast asleep, looking as though nothing less than a bucket of cold water over his head would wake him. Elrond actually didn't doubt that. It really was incredible how much his son had changed.

Legolas then cocked his head to the side slightly, "Are you well?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course, just lost in my thoughts," he smiled.

"Of course," Legolas eyed him a moment before shaking his head, "breakfast shall be ready in a few moments if you wish to join us, though it will be more formal. We have some guests today from Laketown, apparently there have been some rather confusing sightings near their borders and wish for some advice."

Elrond nodded, "I'll just get him up," he muttered and forced a smile, "it is good you have formed a friendship with the men of Laketown, grudges shall get you no where."

Legolas nodded but frowned slightly, even though this was no great show of emotion it was unusual for the elven lord, the most he had ever seen was his worry for his sons and his love for them. That much was obvious to anyone. The rest was very confusing. He shook his head and smiled.

"I shall see you then," he nodded and left, the frown returning as he walked down the hallway.

Legolas glanced at his father as he came out of his study, "Ada?"

Thranduil glanced back at his son, "Aye Legolas?"

"Ada... I have to speak to you a moment."

Thranduil frowned at the worry on his sons face, "Is something wrong?"

"I... I'm not sure," he frowned, "Lord Elrond is acting oddly."

Thranduil smiled slightly, "I'm sure 't is nothing. It's probably just shock, worry not Legolas."

"I suppose."

"Come now, we'll go t-"

He was cut off as Estel came flying down the corridoor and hid behind them.

Elrond made his way around the corner at a _slightly_ slower speed, "Estel."

The child groaned, "Noooo... ada I don't wanna weaw them, they look weiwd."

Thranduil and Legolas both started laughing.

Elrond sighed.

Estel pouted, "Ada pease..." he gave his father the most patheticly sad look the other two elves had ever seen.

Elrond groaned, "Estel don't do that," he actually had to look away to keep from giving in.

Estel slowly made his way from behind the elvenking and quietly tugged on his father's sleeve, "Ada... I don't wanna weaw them... they is uncomfowtable an' they poke funny," he whimpered as soon as he caught his fathers gaze, "pease ada."

Legolas had turned and burried his face into his father's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

Thranduil was having trouble himself, he didn't know whether to laugh or pity Estel... or Elrond, "He doesn't have to wear anything formal it does not matter," he laughed.

"Thank you," the elven lord groaned.

Estel's mask immediately fell away and he giggled.

Legolas finally burst out laughing.

Thranduil shook his head, highly amused, "Even the twins never had _that_ much power over you mellon-nin."

Elrond groaned again, "Thank goodness for small miracles."

Legolas smirked, "We'd all be doomed if it were otherwise."

"My hair would be permanently bleached," The elven lord muttered.

Thranduil smirked, "And Legolas's would be pink."

Legolas froze, "What? What's that supposed to m-" he cut himself off, his eyes widening, "they did that?!"

The two older elves just snickered and began walking to the dining hall.

Estel blinked, "Le'las? Why would your hair be pink?"

Legolas winced, "Uhm..."

"Is it cause 'Dan and 'Ro would make it that way? They did that to Glorfy last wee... or..." the child caught himself, "before..." he frowned slightly but shrugged.

Glorfindel came up behind the child and scooped him off his feet, "Are you telling stories about me again?" he growled, "and I had thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

Estel just squirmed, "I didn't say anythin'!"

"Now that's a sad little lie, I heard you say it myself," the elf tightened his hold.

"You must be hearing things."

"Oh is that right," the elf's eyes narrowed, "you're going to pay for that little one."

Estel eyes widened, "Glorfy no! Not again! ADA!!! Le'las help!"

Glorfindel dropped to his knees, pining the child down.

"No! Glorfy I'm sorry! You're not hearin' things! ADA HELP!"

Glrofindel growled slightly and immediately attacked the child to make him stop calling for his father.

Elrond came around the courner a moment later, pulling to an abrupt halt when he found them. He rolled his eyes, laughing quietly.

Thranduil was right behind him and the men of Laketown following the two fearfully.

Glorfindel froze when he noticed them and Estel grabbed the chance and wormed his way out from under him and hid behind Legolas who was leaning against the wall trying to keep from laughing.

Glorfindel immediately leaped to his feet, his eyes wide, stuttering his apologies.

Elrond smirked, "The great Glorfindel of Gondolin!" he mocked.

Glorfindel winced, oh he would never live this down.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Okay! We must do this quick cuz my sister wants the computer... XP so we'll just have to do the reviews and go tonight. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! All reviews very welcome!**

_**sielge - So glad you liked! Lol.**_

_**viggomaniac - Lol, I'm glad you found it funny! **_

_**Kalayna - Lol, oh for sure. :P Very handy... lol, like that idea! much fun! :P**_

_**Night-Owl123 - I'm very glad! lol, hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**horsiegurl - So glad you like it! **_

_**marbienl - Lol, oh yesh, too many nicknames... they can become quite confusing... :S lol. I luv watching the sun rise/set. I'm just too lazy to watch it rise most of the time. lol, yesh, I'm sure my snake would appreciate that! Lol, being around so many people... probably give him a heart attack :S lol :P Thanx for the review! **_

_**!(20(-!95 - Lol, having fun? Glad you liked the chapter and urm... thanx for the couch warning... O.o...**_

_**grumpy - I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one as well! Yes, they both wanted to see him! lol**_

**Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	9. Chapter 9

(-)Chapter 9(-)

Elrond and Glorfindel had both been invited to join the meeting with the men from Laketown. Legolas had decided to stay with Estel as soon as he had set eyes on the men... three days ago. He had refused to be near them since.

Estel glanced up at the elf, he didn't really know why the elf came with him, he wouldn't have been alone and the King seemed to have wanted his son at the meeting.

Legolas's expression looked slightly pained, with an edge of hatred that he seemed to be desperately trying to get rid of.

Estel was silent for a moment before turning and gently tugging on the elf's sleeve, "Le'las? Is you okay?"

Legolas started and glanced down at him, forcing a smile, "Of course."

"Awa says dat you look upset and you is wowwying him," he mumbled.

Legolas's shook his head, his voice going slightly flat, "I'm fine."

Estel bit his lip and edged away slightly, he didn't want to say anything but the elf's anger was scaring him, "Uhm... Awa wants ta know if he can talk to you fow a minute."

Legolas immediately jumped away, shaking his head vigorously, "No. No I do not want a human in my mind," he growled angrily, before turning and leaving the child standing alone.

Aragorn stood shocked, -What just happened?-

Estel just whimpered in fear and sadness. For the first time, at least in his memory, he had felt as though he fit in with the elves. He once again felt like an outcast.

Legolas shut his door and froze abruptly, his eyes widening, -Ai... what have I done?-

The elf spun around and flung the door open again, making his way back to where he had left the child, his guilt pushing all the anger and hatred out of his mind. His guilt rose terribly when he found the child sitting under the window, shaking slightly in his fear.

"Estel," he muttered quietly.

The child leapt to his feet and eyed the elf warily, edging away from him.

Legolas flinched and bowed his head, "I'm so sorry... that was completely uncalled for... I... I just..." he sighed, "there is no excuse for what I did. Estel I beg your forgiveness and if Aragorn still wishes to speak with me it shall be so."

Estel still shook slightly and warily inched his way towards the elf, something told him that the outburst really hadn't fully been the elf's fault, "I fowgive you... an' he says that if you isn't comfowtable with it than he'll leave you alone."

Legolas shook his head sadly, unconsciously falling to his knees, "Please... I... I think I owe him an explaination at least, as to why I did that."

Aragorn reluctantly left the child, and without physical contact ended up standing there, he stared at the elf a moment and knelt in front of him.

Legolas felt the presence in front of him and glancned up, blinking in shock when he realized he was staring at nothing.

Aragorn smiled slightly, not moving as he read the shock spreading over the elf's face. If he wanted to speak with him, it would be his choice alone.

Legolas knew suddenly, that he was being given the choice, whether to allow this, or back away. He stared a moment before inching closer, rather unsure of what he was supposed to do. He inched slightly closer again and gasped slightly when his hand hit something cold. He felt an odd connection and a cold wind, then nothing. He shifted, looking extremely unsure whether that was it.

Aragorn's eyes flit open and he frowned, he felt terribly stiffled by the guilt and anger that the elf's mind contained that he had to struggle more than usual after what had happened to simply sit up, -Legolas?-

The elf jerked in shock and his guilt increased immediately.

Aragorn gasped slightly, it felt as though a weight had been dropped on his head and it hurt terribly.

-Legolas?- he finally managed, speaking to the elf softly, -what's going on?-

-I... I am sorry...- he was extremely uncomfortable but he forced himself to do this.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side slightly, -Is this my fault? If it is I can fix whatev--

-No! It's not your fault Strider, you did nothing to upset me, it was...- he sighed, -I do not know how to explain...-

Aragorn thought back for a moment and frowned, -human...- he muttered unconsciously, before speaking up suddenly, -Legolas is it the other men that brought this on? What did they do?-

Legolas shifted, surprised at how quickly his friend had hit on what had been bothering him, -I must admit... it was them... but they, as well, did naught to warrant that reaction.-

-Legolas, forgive my slow thinking, but I don't understand,- he frowned.

Legolas sighed, -They bring back many memories...-

Aragorn's eyes widened slightly, -Ai... Legolas...- all the man knew was that the elf had been beaten by men when he was young, and had been enslaved for six years of his life, his hatred of men was understandable, Aragorn was simply surprised he had been able to make it past that barrier. But he was very glad of it.

Legolas shook his head, -But here's what no one else but my ada and yours know.-

-Legolas you don't have to speak of this if you do not wish too.-

The elf immediately shook his head again, -I want you to know Strider, you should know this, you should know why I had shut you out at first and why you were on the recieving end of... _that_, - he took a deep breath, -when I was captured my mother was as well... she was beaten to death by those men. I stayed with them for five months and was beaten each night. I was taken to a slave auction then. The man that _bought_ me used me to keep his farm.-

Aragorn was shocked into silence.

Legolas snorted, -He was always drunk, he, as well, beat me, though not as often at least since he was unconscious half the time. I was sold a year and five months later to a woman and her husband who used me as a guard for their horrid child. I hadn't been beaten every day at least and it only lasted two months. I had then been bought from them to work in an inn, I had been beaten there at least every other day. I stayed there for two years. For the last two years I was stuck with an awful man. A lord of some sort near Harad,- the elf paused.

-You need not continue if it's too hard Legolas. I understand.-

-If I had been there for even one month longer I would have faded,- the elf couldn't keep the tears back, -he broke me Estel... one year into it... and he broke me... one year,- his thoughts seemed lower than a whisper.

Aragorn started, horrified, -Legolas... you... you didn't have to tell me this, I never judged you mellon-nin.-

Legolas smiled slightly, -I know this, but I am glad I finally spoke of it to someone other than my ada. Lord Elrond only knew through my father. I needed this Strider. I just never realised it until now.-

Aragorn smiled reasurringly, -Well I'm glad I was able to help you Legolas.-

-More than you know mellon-nin.-

Aragorn smiled, -Well... I really do hate to leave to soon but I should get back before I begin to wonder where I am.-

Legolas blinked, taking a second to sort through that, -Strider... I'd rather you stay a while... I'm... afraid if you leave too soon my thoughts will go right back to where they were before.-

Aragorn smiled, -I will stay... if you promise to get some rest,- he laughed, -you need it terribly mellon-nin.-

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Thranduil sighed slightly as he quietly knocked on his sons door, his son had been acting oddly and refusing to come to the meeting had only pushed the elvenkings worry higher.

Legolas shifted on his bed, suddenly surprised at himself for being able to sleep at all, and glanced over at the door, "Come in," he muttered, sitting up quickly.

Estel woke from the elf's movements and blinked.

Thranduil slowly opened the door and smiled slightly, "Legolas?"

"Aye ada?" he cocked his head to the side, eyes sparkling innocently.

Thranduil raised one eyebrow, "Are you okay? You've been acting oddly."

Legolas shrugged slowly, "Well... the men... I must admit brought back more memories than I had thought they would have... but I am fine now," he smiled.

Thranduil frowned, but quickly shook it off and smiled as well, "That is well."

"What was it they were worried about?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes slightly, "It turns out there was a pack of wargs that had come closer to the town than usual," he shook his head in amusement, "men are so jumpy."

-I take offence to that,- Aragorn joked.

Legolas smirked slightly.

Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his son hard for a moment, he truly did look better. Better than he had in years in fact, the mischievous spark had returned to it's original brightness and his stance itself was happier and seemed more relaxed and confident.

"What has happened to warrant this sudden change?"

"I finally spoke of it," the elf muttered, he finally felt as though he could speak of it now and not try to hide from it anymore, "you had always been right, it was easier to simply get it out and put it behind me."

Thranduil smiled at his son and pulled him into a hug, he had a pretty good idea of who his son had told, he had no reason to ask.

Aragorn smiled, -I should go now Legolas.-

The elf smiled, -Of course. Thank you Aragorn.-

The human smiled and left the elf as soon as he let go of his father.

Estel smiled happily then and stood to go find his own father.

Elrond stood just outside the door where the elvenking had left him. He smiled and lifted the child as soon as he stepped through the door.

Estel blinked and smiled, yawning slightly, he shook his head as an odd, dizzy feeling came over him.

Aragorn as well felt the same dizzy feeling overcome him, he frowned and shook his head. This couldn't be good... or was it? His frown deepened.

Elrond frowned as he realised something was wrong, "Estel? Are you okay?"

The child whimpered slightly, "Feel all dizzy an' weiwd..." he muttered just before he passed out.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hey all! :) This is gonna be another quick authors note so, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :)**

_**Night-Owl123 - Hope you enjoyed! :)**_

_**Losing Grip - Glad you luv it! :)**_

_**sielge - Lol! Yesh, poor Glorfindel... :P**_

_**IwishChan - Oh yes, lol. Poor them... lol. :) I like the young Estel too... :( too bad we all know he has to go eventually... :( lol**_

_**Gwenneth - Wow, thank you for the review! I'm so glad you decided to come take a look! Yeah... I tend to allow my imagination to run off into a completely different world while I'm writing... lol, which would basically explain half of the things I write....... especially in this story... :S lol. I'm glad you think I'm doing well! :) Thank you so much for the advice! :)**_

_**tmelange - Thank you! I'm glad it's interesting! :) Glad it's funny! lol**_

_**Kalayna - Lol! It wasn't bad. lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter!**_

_**grumpy - Lol! No way... I gotta wonder about some of the things that drive some animals to do what they do... truthfully I'm not sure I really wanna know though... :S lol**_

_**Janna Hawkins - So glad you're enjoying! :)**_

_**marbienl - I'm glad it made you smile! :) Makes me happy! :P I'm glad you liked the bit between Elrond and Aragorn. I enjoyed writing it and I'm glad it was enjoyed. :) :). Glad you liked the bit with the snake too! Glorfindel is such a bully! Lol! No, he really does seem like an Uncle to Aragorn. I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**_

_**Micro - Lol, glomp ish fun! :P Glad you liked it! lol Yay! Balrog! He ish my Balrog, and his name shalt be EVILELFYSLAYEROFDOOM! Hah! Poor elfy... of which I know not it's name... XP lol. No... his name shalt be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iiiiiiii have no idea... lol. :P**_

**E.K.: Heylo! :) I just gonna say quickly that I'm glad everyone liked it! Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! Oh, yes... and... um... there's only gonna be like... two more chapters after this... yes... XP meh... 't is all comin' to an end... oh how sad... lol. :) I have to say that the next story may not be very good... I don't really know what to do with Aragorn's next four years in Gondor and I had to think of something. I have an idea, and I hope you'll all enjoy it! It might not be as long... I already had an idea before but it would have to occur after the four years so this one is more of a filler, because I've had enough of wasting good space by skipping several years. Lol. I hope you will all enjoy it as well, but in the meantime, I hope you all enjoy the next couple of chapters! :)**

**Namarie!  
**

_Elenmeoi_


	10. Chapter 10

(-)Chapter 10(-)

Aragorn groaned as his eyes slowly flit open. He blinked in shock as he realised he was staring at his father.

Elrond looked incredibly relieved as soon as his sons eyes opened.

Thranduil and Legolas both slumped slightly in their relief. None of them had known what to make of it when the child had collapsed.

Glorfindel sat on his other side, watching him worriedly.

Elrond then quickly lifted his son and sighed"You had us all very worried."

"Wha" Aragorn blinked in tired confusion, his eyes widened terribly when he caught sight of the mirror behind his father and he squeaked, immediately fully awake and began squirming.

Elrond set him on the bed then and frowned"Are you okay"

"No" he cried, gaping"I mean... yes... but... no! I mean... what in all of Arda"

He pulled himself up onto the window-sill and glared outside"Evil wizards..."

Legolas frowned and slowly made his way across the room to sit next to him"Estel" he questioned.

"Legolas..." he groaned slightly"ai... I can't believe this..." he dropped from the sill and paced slightly before frowning"why would this happen? It should be back to normal" he grumbled, obviously displeased.

Elrond was staring at him in shock"A... Aragorn"

Aragorn sighed and nodded"Aye..." he muttered.

They all went silent.

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably"Must you all stare at me"

Glorfindel then started snickering.

Aragorn turned and glared at the elf"Watch it elf."

This, of course, just made the elf laugh harder"Y-you..." he wasn't able to get anything else out.

Legolas was laughing now as well.

Aragorn just groaned.

Elrond couldn't help a slight snicker as he watched his son.

Aragorn turned and stared at him"Ada... not you too..." he groaned"give me a break... ai... I'm so lucky the twins aren't here right now."

"Actually" Elrond put in helpfully"they're supposed to be here by the end of the day. Erestor has agreed to take care of things for a while."

"Erestor lived through being alone with the twins? Good for him" Aragorn muttered.

Elrond chuckled.

Aragorn then pulled himself back up onto the bed and shoved Glorfindel off of it.

Elrond suddenly became serious"Estel... why did this happen"

Aragorn glanced up from where he was staring at Glorfindel"Apparently I am being hunted" he muttered brightly.

"What? Why" the elf stared at him.

The man shook his head"I'm not sure, all I know is that there were suspicions. I don't know where they came from either. They had been heard in Gondor and Rohan so I headed to Rivendell to find out if you had heard anything..." he sighed"I was lead where Legolas... found me... by the wizards... and that was when _that _had happened..."

"How long where you there" Legolas suddenly asked.

Aragorn shook his head"About ten minutes before you showed up. Legolas? Thank you for saving me from the 'big scawy bugs'."

Legolas laughed.

Aragorn smirked but shook his head"Really though. Thank you Legolas, for looking after me and all" he smiled with a slight nervousness as he glanced over at the elvenking"Thank you as well for not throwing me out" he joked.

Legolas smiled at his friend"It was no problem mellon-nin."

"You didn't think that when you had to pluck all those feathers off yourself and pick them all up in your room" Thranduil couldn't help but put in.

"Ah yes" Aragorn laughed nervously"about that..."

Elrond laughed"Ai... I had almost forgotten about that little habit of his. I think the longest lived pillow we had at that time lasted two weeks... it was one of Erestor's though and the only reason it wasn't destroyed sooner was because it was in Erestor's study and this was during the time period in which Estel was sure Erestor was evil."

Aragorn groaned"Ada..."

"Erestor felt bad about whatever he had done to scare him and to make up for it had reluctantly given said pillow to him" the elf laughed"Estel was fine with him after that."

"Ada! Please"

"What? It was very funny at the time."

"It still is" Glorfindel snickered.

Aragorn whacked the elf with one of the pillows behind him"The next one is going to suffocate you" he warned good-naturedly.

"If I wasn't still in oh-so-much pain and on the floor you wouldn't have hit me at all" he smirked"little one."

Aragorn grabbed a second pillow and threw it into the elf's face.

Glorfindel gagged slightly as the thing was pressed into his face, he grabbed it, pulling it off and snatched Aragorn off the bed.

Aragorn's eyes widened"Glor! Don't you- put me down! No no no... Glorfindel I am serious! Let me go! No! Don't you even think- Ada! Help"

Elrond just laughed, leaning against Thranduil who was laughing just as hard.

Legolas was in much the same position.

Five minutes later Glorfindel still didn't see it fit to let him go. And the other three were still laughing just as hard as before.

At least until the door was opened to reveal Elladan and Elrohir, who had both frozen in shock.

Glorfindel paused at the unexpected entry.

Aragorn took his chance and immediately scooted away from him and leaped off the bed and jumped into the closest twins arms, who's reflexes had only just saved him from being tackled.

Elrohir stood, and stared at his brother oddly.

Aragorn pretended not to notice and faked a whimper, clinging to the elf.

"Es-tel" Elrohir stuttered.

Aragorn hugged the elf"Glorfy is bein' mean again" he mumbled.

Elladan was the first to get over his shock, though he was still surprised that what Legolas had written was true"Glor? Are you torturing him again"

"What" the elf blinked.

Elrond glanced at his youngest son, one eyebrow raised.

Aragorn just smirked mischievously, beforing hiding behind his mask again and sticking his tongue out at Glorfindel.

Elrohir shifted, slightly uncomfortable"Hello Estel, did you... erm... did you enjoy yourself" he glanced over at Thranduil incredulously.

Thranduil just smiled.

Elladan walked over and poked Glorfindel"Picking on little children again Glor"

Aragorn mentally rolled his eyes"Uh huh he was" he pouted"an' yes I had a good time" he spoke quietly before pressing his face into his brother's shoulder.

Elrohir shifted him and glanced at his father, wide-eyed.

Elrond shrugged and sighed.

Glorfindel had leveled the older twin with a blank stare and Elladan had simply rolled his eyes and went to stand next to his brothers.

"Estel" he asked quietly.

Aragorn turned to stare at the other twin, blinking, head cocked to the side slightly.

Elladan frowned slightly"You look tired."

Aragorn just barely kept himself from whacking his oldest brother. He just shook his head.

Elrohir shifted him again and put him down as soon as he started squirming.

Aragorn then grabbed one of the pillows off the floor, walked straight up to Glorfindel and with a slight snort whacked him with it before fleeing back to the twins where he was quickly caught up by Elladan.

Glorfindel picked up the pillow and slowly walked across the room to where the three brothers stood.

Aragorn squeaked and clung to his brother"'Dan! Don' let him huwt me" he giggled slightly.

Elladan couldn't help but laugh"Aww, Glor come on, you're scaring him."

"Oh I'm sure I am" the elf growled good-naturedly.

Legolas snickered.

Elladan frowned"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here"

Estel shrugged"Maybe you is" he muttered, before pulling back and smirking at him"Maybe you're just too slow to realize it" with that he accepted the pillow Glorfindel held out for him and whacked both his brothers with it in the blink of an eye.

Elladan squeaked and ended up dropping him.

Aragorn winced and glared up at him"Ow... Elladan..."

The twins gaped at each other for a moment before they glanced at Glorfindel"You may now continue where you left off..."

Aragorn groaned and started squirming the second he felt the golden-haired elf lift him off the floor"Glor... you can't seriously intend to start that all over again"

"Want a bet" he smirked again"little one"

"Glorfindel... NOT again. Glor... if you think you'll get away with this you're dreaming. Ada! Come on! Don't let him start this again! Please..." he pouted.

Elrond groaned and forced himself to look away again.

Thranduil laughed"Well now Lord Glorfindel, I do not think it is so fair, you do, after all, have the upper hand here."

Aragorn snorted"Lord"

Glorfindel poked him in the side making him gasp.

Elrond laughed"Come on Glor, let him go for a while."

Glorfindel shrugged and dropped him.

Aragorn landed on his feet, brushed himself off and promptly hid behing his father, eyeing the elf.

Glorfinel raised an eyebrow in amusement"Don't trust me"

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. And in my current state I highly doubt I could throw you very far."

Legolas laughed.

Elladan and Elrohir stood, shocked.

Aragorn stared at them and glanced up at Legolas"I'll bet if you went over there and poked them they'd fall over."

Legolas smirked"I wouldn't doubt it actually."

Aragorn nodded, then wandered over to them and frowned"Are you two okay"

They just stared down at him, and he just stared back.

Aragorn finally decided to break the silence"Do you know how weird you two look from this angle"

"I wouldn't know" Elladan replied flatly.

"I wish I didn't."

-Bad move- he thought to himself as he was swept off his feet again and hung upside down, he sighed"See now you're just taking advantage of my size" he crossed his arms and stared at the floor, then paused"Legolas? You hid my sword under the dresser"

Legolas laughed"Obviously."

Aragorn shrugged as best he could, trying to ignore the fact that his vision had darkened and that his face was no doubt completely red"You're starting to give me a headache" he informed his captor calmly.

The younger twin grabbed his arms so he was more level.

"Thank you" he muttered.

"No problem" Elrohir laughed.

The two walked out to the balcony where they hung him over the edge and Elrohir promptly let go of his arms, causing him to once again be hung upside down.

Elrond frowned"You two..."

Elladan just smiled"Don't worry ada."

Aragorn stared down"You have some very beautiful gardens King Thranduil."

The elvenking laughed"Thank you"

Aragorn frowned"You know... if I were to fall right now... it might hurt a bit."

Elladan shifted nervously.

Aragorn mock-gasped"I could die."

That worked, within a split second he was back on his feet. Too fast.

He groaned slightly and ended up falling over sideways.

Elladan frowned"Are you okay"

"Fine" he mumbled, pulling himself to his feet and poking the elf in the side of the leg.

Elladan rolled his eyes"Oh short one."

"Get down on your knees and say that..."

**A/N**

**Elf Side: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Elven Kitten: Garfinkel... no Glorfindel... NO BALDYNESS! cries**

**Ranger Side: (Coming back from odd, long dissapearance) Pats shoulder It's okay... it's okay...**

**E.K.: NO IT'S NOT OKAY! THEY BALDED MY ELF! Clings to Glorfindel**

**Glorfindel: O.O... how did I get here? Is confused And when was I bald!**

**R.S.: Sigh Oh dear...**

**E.K.: Sobbing Aragorn is not stupid... the riders of Rohan do NOT ride sheep... Merry and Pippin were not brothers... AND TREEBEARD IS NOT THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT!**

**E.S.: Is in pain from high-pitched squeals**

**E.K.: Suddenly think of something Doesn't the Green Giant only wear like... a G-string? ...if he were that tall I wonder how far away everyone stood... shudders he better wear SOMETHING under that thing... O.O... I would so not wanna be anywhere in sight of that... O.O... goes into shock**

**G: Twitch**

**R.S.: O.-... how have you put up with this?**

**E.S.: I don't put up with anything... lemme say... I kill many pillows every night...**

**E.K.: HO HO HO! GREEN GIANT! Is twitching and whacking head against elf**

**G: Ow... ow ow ow ow ow owowowowow... -.-**

_**Night-Owl123 - So glad you're enjoying:) lol**_

_**sielge - lol, dat was why :P lol, hope you liked!**_

_**Tazz - Glad you thought the chapter was cool:) lol Glad you're enjoying:)**_

_**Janna Hawkins - Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**IwishChan - Yeah... 't was a sad bit... :'(... Hope you enjoyed it:)**_

**_MicroChips - Shudders Legolas fangirls... lol, that works though! lol, of course you would say that... if there had been sitting in a literal pool of their own blood it would be enough! Lol. And now for what you've been awaiting all week... Beats on you NO BOB! Lol:P _**

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Oh it's set a while before the war of the ring. :) I'm glad you thought it interesting!**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - Glad you liked it! Lol, ish fine! I'm glad you decided to review:) lol, it was a bit confusing for quite a few people... lol. Lol :P**_

_**marbienl - Yupses, Legolas needed to speak. Keeping things inside can hurt a lot... XP poor little Estel... for sure... lol. Hope this chapter helped with the explaination of why that had happened to him. Lol! Thank you for the plot bunny food:P 'T will be greatly appreciated:P**_

**R.S.: Well! We hope you all enjoyed the chapter! We're hoping to post the last chapter earlier that usual this time so we can get a good headstart on our next story, which we've already gotten some ideas for and we're thinking it's going to be longer than we had first intended... lol, but probably not... anywho, namarie! Happy reading to you all!**

_Elenmeoi_


	11. Chapter 11

(-)Chapter 11(-)

Aragorn sighed-Will this never end? I've been here for three months, I should have been back in Gondor by now. Ecthelion will not be pleased...- he groaned slightly.

He shook his head-No point just sitting here. I might as well get some rest...-

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He woke up with a groan, he pressed his hand to his head and sighed, "Typical... I shouldn't have let the twins hang me upside down for so long."

He pulled himself out of bed and froze, "Wait a second..." he grinned, "Finally"

The human had just enough time to get some fitting clothes on before Elrond opened the door, frowning

He had heard his son's voice from the other room and it certainly hadn't sounded five years old.

Aragorn spun around as soon as the door opened and burst out laughing at the expression on his fathers face.

Elrond smiled, looking relieved.

The elf slowly opened the door the rest of the way and sat down beside his son.

Legolas and the twins showed up at basically the same time. Glorfindel and Thranduil showed up five minutes later.

The first thing Aragorn did when Glorfindel came in was throw a pillow in his face.

Glorfindel just laughed, deciding not to do anything back and just leave him be... this time.

Aragorn glanced at the elvenking, not entirely sure where he stood with the elf so he ended up just sitting there shifting nervously and waiting for the other elf to speak.

Thranduil sat on the bed slowly and smiled at the human, "I have to thank you Estel. Had it not been for you Legolas would still dwell on past thoughts and we would both still hold our hatred towards men."

"He weasled his way into your heart too huh?" Glorfindel asked jokingly.

Thranduil laughed, "Aye, that he did..."

Glorfindel just pulled the human against him in a rather sideways half hug, "He did it to all of us."

"I couldn't help it," Aragorn muttered innocently.

"Of course not," Elladan laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Elladan simply pointed at Legolas who just blinked.

Aragorn shrugged, "He was a special case... that one took work."

Legolas laughed, "Thank you ever so much," he joked.

Aragorn just shrugged again.

Elrond frowned slightly, "I suppose this means you're heading back to Gondor."

Aragorn was silent a moment before nodding, "Aye, I've been away much too long... at least this time I was able to warn my better that I would be leaving and wouldn't be back for a while."

The twins frowned.

They all went silent, the mood in the room dropping quickly.

Aragorn stared at Thranduil a moment before snickering softly, "After all the trouble I caused I'm surprised you haven't thrown me out the window yet" he joked.

The elvenking arched an eyebrow, "It is a good idea..."

Legolas looked slightly surprised at his father joining the human in his teasing, "Shall I help you ada? I'm sure together we could manage to heft this heavy human out the window."

Aragorn gave him the best hurt look he could muster without laughing, "That hurts Legolas... 't is not my fault..."

Glorfindel smirked slightly, "With the amount you eat I'd say it is your fault."

"Hey..."

Elladan snickered, "You'd eat anything as a child."

Aragorn groaned, knowing exactly what they were about to bring up, "I was three years old and you told me it was normal..."

"You ate a worm... even a child should know that's not normal."

"You had me convinced you were normal... after what I was used to, I believed anything could be normal."

Elrohir paused, "Is that an insult?"

"For you? Not even close. For one that really _is _normal... yes, it would have been."

"Now that was an insult," the elder pouted.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Was it? I'm surprised you noticed with your small minds."

"Hey," they both growled in unison.

Aragorn blinked and quickly scooted in behing Glorfindel, who happened to be the closest to him.

"All you wished to do is suffocate me with feather-stuffed material and now you wish for my help," the elven lord laughed.

"Basically," the human put in happily, then blinked and leaped off the bed as the twins made to jump on him and hid behind Legolas.

The archer laughed, "Come now Strider! Surely you're not afraid of your brothers."

"Them," the human snorted, "never... I am, however, afraid of what their actions should be if they caught me."

"Oh you should be afraid, because once-"

"-We catch you you'll be laughing until sundown," Elrohir laughed.

The tall human then jumped behind the next elf in the circle.

Thranduil blinked in surprise and held his hands up, "I'm a neutral here, leave me out of this," he laughed.

Elrond winced, "Oh, bad move mellon-nin," he chuckled.

"Neutral huh," Elladan smirked and glanced from Elrohir to Aragorn.

Elrohir grinned wickedly.

Aragorn did the same and cocked his head to the side, "You wish for them to suffocate me then?" he pouted.

"Well, no b-"

"Ah! So then you are on his side! That makes you our enemy," Elrohir grinned.

"What? No," the elf looked incredibly confused.

"So? You must be one or the other," Aragorn frowned, "for you can't-"

"-Really be neutral," Elladan cut in, "for then you would-"

"-Not care if he were suffocated-" Elrohir started.

"-To death-" Aragorn added in amusement, "which would put you in league with-"

"-Us!" Elrohir cut back into the conversation, "But then you said that you don't wish for-"

"-Our little brother to suffocate which would mean you would have to be on-"

"-My side," Aragorn nodded, "but that just puts us right back to-"

"-The fact that you still said you basically did not care if he-"

"-Were suffocated to death-" Elladan cut his brother off with a mock frown.

"Interesting," the three murmered at once.

Thranduil stood in a shocked, confused silence.

"So then, as we were saying before-" Elrohir started again.

"-Which side are you on my King? There is no-"

"-Neutral when in this position. You are standing in-" Aragorn was cut off again.

"-A war zone now. You should know what happens when one-"

"-Becomes caught between two raging groups. You-"

"-Don't stand a chance," Aragorn ended helpfully.

Legolas was staring at them oddly.

Even Elrond looked surprised, Aragorn had not joined in with the twins like that since he was 20 and he had discovered exactly who he was, and even before then they had never carried on an entire side of a conversation.

"Well," Elladan was grinning happily now, "I suppose we can let your comments slip this time little brother," he laughed.

"Indeed," Elrohir looked thrilled.

Aragorn smiled and flopped tiredly back onto his bed.

Elladan suddenly smirked, "You know... if you're leaving so soon we're going to have to make up for all our 'lost time' with you."

Aragorn immediately sat up and eyed the elf, "Elladan... I do not wish to return with odd coloured hair, skin or clothing..."

Elladan blinked innocently, "Well of course not! We wouldn't dare," he said slyly.

Elrohir grinned.

Legolas just rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Whatever you do please to not cause any damage," Elrond muttered, sounding rather exasperated.

Aragorn groaned, "I'm not going to leave here alive..."

"Of course you will little brother! We'd never _kill_ you."

"Promising," the man grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh very much so," Legolas muttered.

Elrohir grinned, "Come 'Dan! We have... _work_... to do."

The other elf smirked and followed his twin back to their rooms.

Glorfindel shifted and glanced between Elrond and Thranduil, "We're not going to escape this unscathed you know."

Elrond sighed, "I know..."

Thranduil just looked nervous.

Aragorn glanced up at Legolas, "So what do you say we go for a nice **long** ride"

"That would be great," he muttered all too quickly.

"We'll come with you," Glorfindel leaped off the bed.

Elrond nodded, "Aye, we'll meet you at the stables."

Aragorn nodded and was on his stomache pulling his sword out from under the dresser in the blink of an eye.

Legolas laughed.

The elves and human seperated to get what they needed and met up again by the stables in five minutes flat.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"They're too easy," Elladan snickered.

"Wait until they see what we intend to do with their clothes..."

Elladan frowned slightly, "I'm not sure..."

"About what?" the younger twin frowned.

"That yellow and pink look any good on our dear little brother," he smirked.

"Ah, well, I suppose we'll find out then wont we?"

"Oh yes."

"If only we were able to see the look on his captains face..."

Elladan grinned as he painted a large yellow smiley face with pink eyes onto the back of his brothers hunting cloak with the words 'Have a nice day!' in pink as well beneath it.

_The End_

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: MEH! There! 'T is the end! lol, I hope you all enjoyed the story! I know the ending was rather weak but... I suck at endings so yeah... XP lol I wanna get this posted quickly so I can get back to work on the next story. With the way it's going it's not going to be very long. But it's turning out okay. Lol! Impatient little me already knows what I'm gonna do for the one after it too:P So I wanna get to work on this and hopefully get it done before I forget what I was gonna write:P**

_**elitenschwein - Ish okay:P I'm really glad you enjoyed them:) Hope the update was fast enough:P :P lol hope you enjoyed the ending:)**_

_**Night-Owl123 - Lol! Cuz it's just so much fun to torture them:P lol :)**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol! After the way I've laughed from some stories (Or cried for that matter XP) I'm sure many think the same of me... lol :P I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Tazz - Lol! Glad it's funny:P**_

_**sielge - I'm glad you're enjoying it! I luved writing it, was a nice change. :) Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. :)**_

_**IwishChan - Oh yes... poor Aragorn, Lol, glad it's funny:P**_

_**Pippin the Hobbit-elf - lol so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I think I liked that one the best as well, 't was fun:) Lol. :)**_

_**Microchips - Lol, so you think... :P Lol, Evil fun idea for prank, oh yesh... much fun... but ebil! So fun... :P lol but NO! I am NOT GOING TO MAKE THEM BALD! No scissors... -.- lol**_

_**Ice Cube1 - Hey! I hope you got the e-mail, hope it worked out okay! And I hope you enjoyed the last three chapters:)**_

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Oh yesh... da ebil ones... :)**_

_**Janna Silver Hawkins - Lol! I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad you liked that one part, it was fun. :)**_

**_marbienl - Lol, oh yes, he now knows what it's like to be a hobbit:P lol, yesh, Erestor is great is feelin' bad for basically ignoring him lol. Oh yes, he should have known better... but it's always fun to bug people right:P_**

_**grumpy - Lol, yupses. Poor Erestor... :P**_

**Elven Kitten: Well! That's it! Hope you all continue to review with my next story! Even though it's not as interesting a plot... well... yeah no... XP lol**

**Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


End file.
